


PuntOfelice

by zombiemagpie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, What-If, between 3a and 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: "Perché io credo che... credo che Scott e Allison siano caduti solo dopo che sei caduto tu perché sei la colla, Stiles. Tu mantenevi tutto in piedi e quando Derek se ne è andato sei crollato, ed è crollato anche tutto il resto."





	PuntOfelice

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ottava edizione del COWT indetto da Lande di Fandom, prompt "finale".  
> Ambientata fra la 3a e la 3b, quindi dopo il salvataggio di Malia e prima di Void Stiles. Questa storia è abbastanza vecchiotta (per quest in alcuni punti sento proprio che non mi appartiene) ma è stata ripresa, corretta e finita.

  1. **Troppo avanti**



Stiles aveva diciassette anni, la terra sotto i piedi e la testa sulle spalle. Era un ragazzo sveglio, intrepido; la sua migliore arma era il sarcasmo che, sebbene per qualcuno potesse essere solo un vile mezzo d’intimidazione, per lui era una vera e propria radice della sua intelligenza; elasticità di tendini e possanza di muscoli non rientravano nel suo ruolo: Stiles aveva le sue vesti, il suo personaggio non era quello dell’individuo dalla forza bruta usata per benefici scopi, non era come il ruolo che aveva Scott.

La sua camera agonizzava in un armonico caos: c’erano vestiti sporchi in ogni angolo, fogli di ricerche sparsi sul pavimento, sul letto, penne e pennarelli abbandonati ovunque, alcuni aperti, altri sigillati, alcuni facevano da segnalibro fra le pagine di qualche libro, altri erano naufragati verso ogni spazio della camera, in coppia, in mucchio o soli.

Fra le mani di Stiles c’era un libro in particolare ed un evidenziatore verde. La luce del sole che penetrava dalla finestra patinava la copertina di un riflesso lucido a tratti, la punta umida del pennarello grattava con nervosismo il profilo delle pagine e lo colorava di una macchia che non era verde, più un denso grigio sporchissimo. “Immanuel Kant: critique of pure reason” recitava il titolo, ma Stiles aveva le palpebre pesanti e il respiro corto, i palmi sudavano sul rivestimento laccato. Non riusciva a leggere.

Lui era la testa, era il ragazzo che sapeva pensare, congetturare, ingegnare, ma non sapeva sfondare il muro di un caveau con i pugni, non sapeva intrattenere un duello corpo a corpo con un’antica bestia sovrannaturale qualsiasi. Poteva investirla, al massimo, ed in quello poteva anche riuscire bene, ma generalmente non gli competeva.

Il branco non si aspettava questo da Stiles. Lui era la testa, il cervello.

_Pensa, Stiles, respira e pensa._

Non doveva lasciarsi piegare, spezzare, almeno non in quello. Il suo genio era tutto ciò che aveva, tutto ciò che serviva agli altri. Doveva ignorare il principio di dislessia, doveva ignorare il peso angosciante che si portava sul petto di notte mentre dormiva o, almeno, ci provava. Doveva restare lucido, doveva essere il giovane, imbranato, testardo e _lucido_ Stiles, o non sarebbe potuto essere la testa, il cervello. Non doveva diventare inutile, non doveva tradire con la sua incapacità il branco, Lydia, Allison e il suo vecchio. A volte confidavano tutti in lui, non poteva deludere le loro speranze e le loro aspettative.

_Sai farlo, Stiles, leggi da almeno una vita. Puoi leggere, Stiles!_

Flessibile al dolore come un giunco, flessibile alle difficoltà, al vento, alla paura. La maledizione del Nemeton incombeva sulla sua testa, era un sigillo pallido inciso nella sua quotidianità, coperto da una patina di polvere legnosa, vecchia e secca, ma che pur così mal ridotta riusciva ad essere una minaccia non indifferente. Ma era una minaccia che non lo spaventava.

Stiles non aveva paura. Pur avendo passato le ultime due settimane ad indagare sulla scia di un serial killer che si lasciava dietro cadaveri di vergini, pur avendo sognato le loro ferite e le forme imperfette dei buchi nei loro crani che lentamente avevano disegnato uno schema vivido nella sua testa, non si era mai lasciato piegare all’orrore o all’angoscia. Il flessibile e lucido Stiles di cui tutti avevano bisogno. 

Le lettere si sovrapponevano; due secondi dopo erano semplicemente tagliate a metà in orizzontale, una _p_ non era diversa da una _q._ Chiuse gli occhi, se li stropicciò col dorso della mano destra, tentò nuovamente di leggere. Ora le lettere seguivano una consequenzialità che non dava senso, che non componeva parole.

“Stiles?”

Quando suo padre lo chiamò dall’uscio della camera si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento. Le nocche erano sbiancate tanto aveva stretto il libro, dalla tempia destra stava colando un rivolo di sudore. Cercò aria con successo, respirò a fondo e posò il libro fra le coperte.

_“Immanuel Kant: Critica della ragion pura”._ Ora lo leggeva.

Era ancora il cervello di cui il suo branco aveva bisogno. L’incidente delle lettere avveniva di rado, ma immaginava di poterlo sopportare: il massimo che gli sarebbe potuto capitare era di comprare il latte scremato invece di quello intero perché non era riuscito a leggere l’etichetta.

Sospettava anche che potesse non c’entrare fino in fondo con il sacrificio e ciò che aveva detto Deaton. Era stato un periodo frenetico e stressante, aveva a lungo creduto di poter perdere anche suo padre, aveva dovuto guardare inerme una lista di morti che si allungava sempre di più, era stato ad un passo dalla risoluzione del mistero ma era arrivato comunque sempre troppo tardi. Nessuno sarebbe stato meglio di come stava lui in una circostanza del genere, gli incubi e l’ipocondria erano il minimo.

Era Stiles _non mi piego_ Stilinski, e nessuna simil-dislessia difettosa o disturbo del sonno avrebbe potuto anche solo graffiare la superficie perfetta, liscia ed inscalfibile della svolta che la sua esistenza aveva subito soltanto negli ultimi giorni.

In tutta la sua vita non era mai stato un campione d’autostima, questo era certo. Si era sempre visto come troppo magro, troppo alto, troppo pallido, troppo pieno di nei, troppo Stiles. Non era mai stato un campione nemmeno in relazioni: Lydia aveva impiegato qualcosa come quasi dieci anni per, soltanto, accorgersi di lui, e la ragazza con cui era stato più vicino a fare sesso era stata uccisa nel frattempo che lui cercava un preservativo. E poi aveva baciato Cora, ma lei era stata _abbastanza_ svenuta in quel momento, quasi morta, e più che lingua nella sua bocca era entrata aria, soltanto aria.

Ma Stiles adesso aveva diciassette anni, e questo diciassettesimo era il suo anno.

Aveva una relaz- no, _una cosa_ con Derek Hale, per questo anche i peggiori incubi della sua vita dovevano andare _a fanculo_ in un sfarfallio di _sciò_ e la testa di Stiles aveva il pieno diritto di cinguettare come se fosse stato la chioma brillante di un melo a primavera.

Era un periodo di relativa calma: Beacon Hills si portava addosso ancora il velo delle morti che l’avevano scossa e degli incidenti bizzarri con gli animali, nonché della tempesta, ma tutto sommato la città si stava rialzando in piedi ed insieme a lei tutti i cittadini. Oltre il fantasma della tragedia, la contea non aveva mai toccato picchi tanto alti di _stabilità,_ ed oltretutto si stava avvicinando uno dei periodi dell’anno preferiti di Stiles: il festival della pizza.

La sua amicizia con Scott andava alla grande; il fatto che lui fosse diventato Alfa ed improvvisamente gli si fosse piantato un carico enorme sulle spalle li aveva uniti ancora di più, perché Stiles si era offerto di sopportare quel peso insieme. Erano ancora Batman e Robin, o Robin e Batman, o Batman e _Catwoman._

Era _grande_ anche il fatto che Scott si fosse separato dalla sua viscerale dipendenza per Allison, bene o male, per quanto si possa essere contenti per il proprio fratello che ha troncato una relazione storica. Questo dava loro il tempo di essere gli stessi di poco tempo prima, la coppia di sfigati impopolari della scuola che non giocavano a lacrosse e non sedevano ad un tavolo importante e fisso in mensa, ed era carino e ancora più paradossale il fatto che ora con loro ci fosse anche Lydia.

Non era contento per quanto di brutto le fosse capitato ultimamente, per la sua reputazione inevitabilmente crollata a livelli tali che anche Greenberg avrebbe potuto dirsi più popolare, per il suo cuore ancora frantumato a causa di Jackson Whittemore, per i suoi disturbi sovrannaturali poco accomodanti, ma era _grande_ che ci fossero loro a sostenerla. Stiles era fiero, orgoglioso di essere uno dei pochi, se non il primo, pilastro di Lydia, e in qualche angolo di quell’orgoglio c’era anche un po’ di rivalsa per tutti gli anni che era stato invisibile ai suoi occhi.

Non che adesso importasse un granché tutto il tempo speso per lei. Quando parlavano a volte ancora non riusciva a credere che stesse parlando effettivamente con lui e che a tratti sembrasse anche vagamente interessata da quello che aveva da dire, ma oltre ad essere il manichino della sua prima ed imbarazzante storica sbandata, Lydia era un bel file conservato nel suo computer, e come le foto della gita a Disneyland di qualche anno prima sarebbe rimasta lì per praticamente sempre, ma avrebbe conservato il sapore imbarazzante di un ricordo non così nostalgico come ci si aspetterebbe.  

Aveva anche il sentore che in qualche modo alla Martin questo non andasse giù fino in fondo: a volte sembrava più acida del solito e nella sua accidia si impegnava il cento per cento in più per far sentire la sua già poco ignorabile presenza, ma Stiles, con il senno di poi e una banca di sentimenti che andavano dalla sensazione di superiorità all’istinto affettivo di un amico d’infanzia quale era, si risparmiava sempre di punzecchiarla, sebbene non potesse far a meno di gongolare della gelosia marcia di Lydia nei suoi confronti.

Derek aveva marcato con gli artigli il tavolo instabile attorno al quale Stiles e Lydia si sedevano a discutere dei loro sentimenti reciproci. Non lo aveva rotto, non lo aveva spaccato in due, e ne era una testimonianza il fatto che fossero ancora così importanti l’una per l’altra, forse più di prima, ma ad un livello così puerilmente platonico che sembrava un eufemismo aspettarsi anche solo qualcosa di più.

Il segno indiscutibile di quegli artigli aveva parlato chiaro: non c’era mondo in cui Lydia avrebbe potuto dare a Stiles ciò che poteva dargli Derek Hale.

Non era chiaro a nessuno il momento in cui il muro di cemento armato e sorbo degli uccellatori che li spartiva si era crepato, né come, ma avevano tutti ben in mente l’esperienza di Derek nello spaccare mura ben più resistenti di quelle che avevano costruito per mesi la facciata imperturbabile del loro disastroso rapporto altalenante.

Nemmeno Stiles e la sua testa erano stati in grado di capire, ma erano arrivati entrambi ad un compromesso ben equilibrato che aveva messo le parti d’accordo: non bisognava capire se tutto ciò che sapeva esprimere Derek in merito arrivava a furia di epocali baci mozzafiato, i più belli che la sua pidocchiosa esperienza si fosse mai permessa anche solo di sognare.

E se, come diceva lo Sceriffo, una volta era un incidente, due volte erano una coincidenza e tre volte uno schema, quattordici volte – contate e ripercorse nella memoria ogni notte come se temesse di dimenticarne anche solo una – cosa erano?

In materia di schemi Stiles era un esperto ed anche questa volta non si era lasciato sfuggire proprio niente, il che spiegava l’esistenza e la funzione del block-notes che da tre settimane e quattro giorni teneva nascosto sotto il cuscino. La prima stropicciata pagina del blocchetto aveva scritto a caratteri cubitali, con una grafia illeggibile e dell’inchiostro blu “la _cosa_ ”, che, a parer suo, era un titolo che non avrebbe destato alcun sospetto semmai suo padre lo avesse trovato.

Sostanzialmente al suo interno Stiles si era impegnato per annotare per filo e per segno ciascuno dei quattordici inaspettati baci e le proprie caratteristiche, quali frequenza, modalità e fattori esponenzialmente crescenti, ovvero la durata e quanto oltre la cintura le mani scendessero.

Allo schema piuttosto ricco e dettagliato che si era fatto, mancava solo una definizione.

Ricordava di aver sentito da qualche parte in tv – molto probabilmente in una di quelle soap opere argentine che si guardavano spesso a casa di Scott - che c’erano delle linee guida prestabilite per cui per numero di baci si poteva definire il rapporto. Gli sembrava una cosa totalmente da sfigati anche solo pensare di poter prendere quelle informazioni come metro di giudizio, ma qualcosa gli serviva, per cui, se due baci in meno di tre giorni significavano l’avvento di una relazione, lui e Derek erano in una relazione moltiplicata per sette.

Era ovvio che come definizione non lo soddisfaceva e sarebbe stato molto più rassicurante avere certezze piuttosto che schemi, ma oltre quegli impensabili slanci di umanità che dimostrava mentre gli infilava la lingua in bocca e calcava la forma del bacino fra le sue cosce, Derek non era cambiato di una virgola. Era ancora un irascibile eremita acido come un agrumeto intero, pieno delle sue arie e del suo a dir poco ridicolo sentimentalismo da eroe romantico dell'Ottocento, per lasciarsi andare ad una qualificazione.

Eppure, sebbene fra tutte le peggiori denominazioni che gli avesse mai affibbiato durante la loro lunga, instabile e travagliata conoscenza, quella poteva essere la più sconsolante, sapeva di un sapore tutto nuovo: Derek era il _suo_ irascibile eroe tormentato, e non ci sarebbe stato ostacolo che avrebbe potuto impedire l'evolversi della loro storia.

In poche dannate parole niente poteva biasimare Stiles se si sentiva un po’ il _fighetto_ della situazione e ne fosse dannatamente felice. Nessuna pistola schioppo sarebbe stata in grado di far scappare gli uccellini che cinguettavano nel fogliame di ormoni adolescenziali fra le sue sinapsi.

La vita gli aveva regalato una nuova occasione, come una rinascita: ora stava vivendo un bel film, ma nel momento esattamente successivo al finale, quello dove tutti sono felici e contenti, ritornano alle loro vite ma meglio, molto meglio, e nulla può andare storto.

C'era solo un piccolo e ridicolo apostrofo da sistemare fra le pagine del primo e trionfante capitolo della sua vita sentimentale, che avrebbe chiuso il tomo dei disastri sovrannaturali e delle problematiche che avevano causato: sapere che Derek ci sarebbe stato sempre.

Si baciavano, si toccavano e _robe di quel tipo_ , ma formalmente mancava una definizione ufficiale a ciò che erano per adesso, qualcosa un po' più che amici e un po' meno che accoppiati. Definire il tipo di relazione, si era detto semplicemente, non servivano mezze parole per spiegare che voleva che Derek fosse e si definisse il suo ragazzo.

C’era solo un metodo sicuro, appurato e testato che poteva essere in grado di tali cose e portare un rapporto su altri piani: il sesso.

Per questo da circa una settimana Stiles aveva diciassette anni, la terra sotto i piedi, la testa sulle spalle e una confezione di preservativi nello zaino.

 

 

C’entrava relativamente il fatto che fosse un adolescente vergine dalle dita furbastre e l’erezione facile.

Stiles non aveva mai avuto un rapporto complicato con la masturbazione e il fatto che si toccasse un po’ più spesso del normale, ma solo perché la sua arguta intelligenza lo aveva reso anche estremamente curioso. Diceva a se stesso di masturbarsi per interesse scientifico a volte, dunque si sentiva più che legittimato.

Da quando poi la _cosa_ era iniziata il fenomeno era aumentato a ritmo esponenziale: Derek scopriva le sue più vivide fantasie erotiche con uno sguardo, a volte anche senza. Stiles era totalmente succube e non sentiva ancora soddisfatta la fame febbrile che aveva di lui, nel gomitolo complicato dei suoi ricordi a Derek bastava esistere per essere sensuale. Fra le sue mani era un grano di carbone ricoperto di cenere, un solo soffio bastava a aizzarlo e recuperare calore e fiamma in un unico corpo.  

Era stato il primo ragazzo con cui aveva pensato seriamente di far sesso. Non si era mai sentito in imbarazzo con la propria sessualità: era cresciuto nei pensieri periferici di qualsiasi adulto che non fosse stato suo padre e nessuno aveva mai fatto in modo che potesse sentirsi sbagliato in qualche modo se si pettinava con la spazzola di sua madre. Quand’era piccolo prendeva per mano i bambini piuttosto che le bambine e la cosa non gli era mai stata strana o inopportuna nemmeno davanti agli sguardi pizzicanti degli estranei.

Questo almeno finché non era arrivata Lydia, una bambola di porcellana dai capelli così profumati che non gli aveva mai rivolto attenzioni nemmeno quando avevano avuto dieci anni e per la quale Stiles era finito inevitabilmente ossessionato. Era ordinario che lo attraesse l’irraggiungibile, ma in ogni caso dietro il sottile lenzuolo dei sentimenti per lei aveva sempre saputo che potevano piacergli anche i ragazzi. Non ce ne era mai stato nessuno fino a Derek, certo, ma non si era mai risparmiato sguardi un po’ più attenti del previsto negli spogliatoi della scuola e sogni strani di notte.

Tuttavia, nulla che avesse a che vedere con la sensazione d’essere maledettamente pronto e “sul punto di” mentre Derek lo premeva contro la pelle del divano e, lentamente, si prendeva tutto ciò che la sua bocca aveva da dargli in un bacio umido, lento eppure impetuoso, con le labbra gonfie e sempre più dipendenti.

Probabilmente, se avesse dovuto schematizzare quella volta avrebbe incontrato non poche difficoltà, visto che non si stavano semplicemente baciando: quella era una pomiciata a tutti gli effetti.

Era così nervosamente eccitato che non rimuginò molto quando scese con le dita ad afferrare la piega della maglia di Derek; gli toccò i fianchi, provò a stringerli come lui stava facendo con i suoi, ma nemmeno la morsa di una tenaglia sarebbe stata forte quanto le sue mani che entravano e uscivano dai suoi pantaloni come per gioco. Aveva pensato più volte che fosse quella giusta, quella in cui glieli avrebbe abbassati, ma con un mugugno spazientito si era sempre scoperto deluso.

Fu quando per l’ennesima volta Derek gli leccò il contorno del labbro inferiore e poi con la lingua penetrò lo spazio fra le sue labbra che Stiles cominciò a sollevargli la t-shirt, senza perdere nemmeno un centimetro di pelle calda da sfiorare durante il tragitto verso l’alto. D’altro canto, per lui era talmente ordinario stare senza maglia che sembrò quasi non farci caso, e il ragazzo amò la naturalezza con cui se la fece definitivamente sfilare mentre facevano fatica a far passare la stoffa fra le loro labbra e la lingua di Derek che sembrava non volerne sapere di smetterla di fottergli la bocca.

“Pensi che faccia caldo?” sussurrò ora contro il suo collo, infilando ancora una volta una mano nei jeans di Stiles, che piegò la testa di lato completamente schiavo, mentre gli accarezzava le ossa del bacino.

“Io ne ho” rispose in un sospiro lascivo, affondando le dita fra i capelli dell’altro, “...molto.”

Le sue cosce si irrigidiranno mentre il Beta gli accarezzava il fianco sempre più in basso oltre la stoffa dei jeans, pelle contro pelle.

“Per quanto li abbia sempre invidiati sul collo degli altri, ti prego, non lasciarmi succhiotti: non saprei come spiegarli.”

Sentì un soffio sul lembo di pelle che Derek gli stava mordendo e succhiando. “Hai invidiato i succhiotti degli altri?” rise roco, salendo lungo la sua mandibola per leccare il lobo dell’orecchio.

Stiles deglutì, quando poté toccare senza riserve la pelle nuda e calda delle spalle di Derek semplicemente gemette, beato ed osceno, inarcò il bacino in una frizione bollente delle loro erezioni.

“Ogni tanto. No-, nel senso che, sai... mi sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno che me ne facesse uno” rispose in un sussurro, sebbene l’ossigeno che carburava verso il cervello in quel momento fosse davvero poco.

Derek ghignò serafico col suo lobo fra l’orecchio e scese a terminare il lavoro precedentemente iniziato. A quel punto Stiles non ebbe forze e desiderio necessari per reagire. 

La sua erezione implorava attenzioni che fossero più delle deboli e quasi casuali strusciate. Avrebbe voluto essere nudo, nudo com’era la schiena di Derek, avrebbe voluto sentire quello che sentiva attraverso i vestiti direttamente sulla carne, la sua erezione piena contro una coscia, le sue mani imponenti su tutto il corpo. I vestiti gli stavano stretti ed erano decisamente un terzo incomodo.

Avrebbe voluto che Derek lo toccasse con decisione e lo sollevasse dall’attesa, che cominciasse a dargli piacere secondo manuale e spezzasse la spessa linea di confine che li separava dal sesso.

Stiles decise che era ora di attuare una tecnica di seduzione avanzata. Erano già ad un buon, anzi ottimo punto, visto che spontaneamente un bacio era diventata la sessione più erotica che avesse mai vissuto in vita sua, ma per il suo scopo, e per quello dei "mille gusti" che ballavano sul fondo del suo zaino floscio da una settimana, dovevano fare qualche mossa in più.

Spostare una gamba dall'estremo del divano al centro di quelle di Derek fu più difficile del previsto, visto che gli si era buttato addosso a peso morto e impediva ogni livello di comunicazione con la sua lingua, ma quando ci riuscì il suo ginocchio cominciò a lavorare, vincente. Dal basso verso l'alto, dall'alto verso il basso. L’erezione di Derek era dura aldilà dei pantaloni, contro la sua articolazione.

Stiles immaginava che una sega col ginocchio forse il tipo di preliminare da primo stadio più eccitante che si potesse fare vestiti, o almeno a lui non dispiaceva, visto come cominciava a sentirsi addirittura febbricitante.

Derek gli morse il labbro inferiore all'inizio. Il suo mordere si trasformò in un torturare nervoso, e il torturare nervoso divenne un ringhio finché Stiles non si sentì improvvisamente abbandonato al freddo, come se qualche sadico gli avesse tirato via una coperta da dosso. Le sue labbra erano troppo umide, gonfie e sole ora.

Semplicemente Derek si sollevò come se niente fosse, passandosi una mano sul viso, e per un attimo Stiles credette di essersi perso il passaggio in cui qualcuno aveva suonato alla porta, ma ripercorrendo i suoni nella sua memoria sentiva solo lo strusciare ritmico di jeans contro jeans, lo schiocco dei baci e la sua testa che gemeva _"sì, sì, sì"_.

Rimase solo sul divano a fissare l'imperterrito Derek che sollevava un paio di libri dal tappeto per poggiarli sui gradini della scala a chiocciola, e in pochi secondi ebbe la risposta: aveva interrotto il loro momento per mettersi a riordinare. Seriamente, nella storia dei preliminari di primo stadio quello doveva essere _l'ending_ più cruento di sempre.

"Derek?" disse solo, squittendo mentalmente mentre la luce dei finestroni investiva ogni fascio muscolare del Beta facendone risaltare i chiaro-scuri come per dispetto.

Derek gli rispose con uno dei suoi sguardi da "al di là dei baci", il cipiglio bruto di chi è stato interrotto in qualcosa di decisamente importante, nonostante anche la sua, di erezione, fosse più che palese e lasciasse al diciassettenne tutta la fantasia per presagire qualcosa di buono e dannatamente piacevole.

"Che fai?" borbottò Stiles, reggendosi con una mano allo schienale del divano mentre era ancora mezzo steso, le sue gambe aperte come se stessero ancora aspettando che Derek vi tornasse. Si sentiva quasi un idiota, ma la sua dignità non aveva ancora ben focalizzato la situazione.

"Riordino" rispose Derek, incrociando le braccia al petto, "Cora non fa altro che lasciare disordine."

"Okay, ma non adesso" squittì ancora in risposta Stiles, aggrottando ferocemente la fronte e facendo un cenno vago col capo all'intera stanza, anche se palesemente l'invito era ristretto da parte sua, delle sue labbra e del suo ginocchio. Non aveva ancora chiaro a cosa diavolo stesse giocando _quello maledetto_.

Derek sospirò, i duecentocinquantotto, iperbolici, muscoli del suo busto guizzarono armoniosamente sotto la sua pelle e il suo serio sguardo di rimprovero. Tutto il corpo di Derek era uno schema armonico di tante cose che messe insieme costruivano il _wow_ per eccellenza.

"Stiles, non sai cosa stai facendo" disse semplicemente, per poi abbassarsi a recuperare la sua maglia e indossarla. Il suo tono era stato fermo, ma non rigido, come quello di un genitore. Era come se tutto d’un tratto si fosse reso conto di non voler strusciarsi contro Stiles, baciare Stiles, mordere Stiles, accarezzare ambiguamente i fianchi, la pelle ed il culo di Stiles!

Lui si mise seduto e aprì le braccia come per dimostrare un'ovvietà. "So perfettamente cosa sto facendo, Derek. Sai, mio padre mi ha fatto quel discorso un po' di anni fa."

Il ricordo era ancora un'imbarazzante impronta della sua preadolescenza marchiata a fuoco nell'archivio _"le peggiori conversazioni con papà",_ fra cui c’era anche quella avuta fuori il locale gay, quando lo sceriffo non gli aveva creduto un granché riguardo le sue indecisioni sessuali. I ricordi con suo padre funzionavano tutti ad archivi di cose imbarazzanti.

Quando la testa di Derek sorse dalla maglia il suo cipiglio era ancora più bruto, per un attimo gli ricordò di quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta nel bosco. Qualsiasi cosa Stiles avrebbe detto, sembrava sul punto di sbatterlo fuori per l'ennesima volta – buffo che in entrambi i casi si trattasse di una sua proprietà.

"Voglio dire, no, non mi ha parlato del fare sesso con un uomo sbarra licantropo che non mi ha mai trattato meglio di quanto tratti ora il suo tremendo loft, questo è ovvio", si corresse, passandosi una mano fra i capelli sulla nuca e fissando il pavimento, "ma mi ha fatto quel discorsetto, sai. Quello dell'ape, e del fiore, e..." si interruppe balbettando, si grattò la punta del naso con l'indice e sospirò, "okay, ricomincio daccapo."

Non era possibile che stesse tutto così rovinosamente precipitando ad un passo dalla meta. Stava entrando nel panico, Derek lo stava mandando in panico!

"Stai blaterando troppo" fu la sentenza becera, ma nella sua testa Stiles stava riformulando un certo discorso e gli lasciò il tempo di aggiungere "va tutto bene, torna a casa".

"Va tutto bene? Ehi, non mi trattare come se ti avessi appena molestato" rispose impulsivo, inarcando un sopracciglio e deglutendo. Non stava andando secondo i suoi piani, non stava decisamente andando secondo i suoi piani. Dove era finito il loro bacio, e dove si erano nascoste le loro erezioni?

Derek lo imitò, ma con la sua postura massiccia ed irremovibile, le sue sopracciglia ed il suo livello di espressività facciale il cipiglio usciva molto meglio, e sicuramente aveva un effetto lontano dall’essere simpaticamente imbarazzato.

"Tecnicamente lo hai fatto" borbottò, con una scrollata di spalle. Non era serio, ma a Stiles non fece ridere; era arrossito senza accorgersene da un po' di tempo ormai e non sapeva come rientrare in corsia.

"Oh, scusami Mr. Castità!" lo attaccò, lanciando un'occhiata dubbiosa al rigonfiamento ora meno convincente del cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek. "Devo essermi perso il capitolo in cui mi facevi chiaro che ti stai conservando per il matrimonio."

"Stiles, non essere ridicolo e vai a casa." Si rimise ad ordinare il possibile, anche se il loft era così vuoto che alla fine non gli rimase altro da fare se non spostarsi nella spartana cucina.

Stiles si infilò le mani nelle tasche anteriori della felpa. "Non devo essere all'altezza delle tue ex psicopatiche. Considerando soprattutto l'ultima, per la quale se non sbaglio non hai fatto troppe cerimonie."

Derek, piegato sul piano cottura ad ascoltare, si girò a guardarlo torvo, e forse un po’ perplesso. Stiles si sentì in debito di una spiegazione.

"Isaac. Non so come lui sapesse" disse, per poi serrare forte le labbra e alzare un braccio in una docile resa innocente. Ma, Dio, Derek lo aveva appena rifiutato a letto!

"Stiles" lo interruppe su un monologo riguardo il fatto che non era esattamente lo sprovveduto che credeva e non lo lasciò finire di raccontare la sua ultima avventura in farmacia, quando aveva impiegato dieci minuti soltanto per decidersi sulla misura dei preservativi, e poi altri quindici per il gusto.

"Stiles, seriamente, va' a casa".

"Guarda che ho ricevuto molte proposte" insistette, serio, fronteggiandolo dall'altro lato del bancone. "Heather mi aveva, sai, prescelto. E Danny aveva proposto di aiutarmi con un problema quando una certa persona se ne andava in giro a strozzare vergini con una garrotta. Ah, e qualche tempo fa, quando Jackson fece una strage di paralizzati in quel locale gay, indovina a chi offrirono una coca due ragazzoni niente male?".

Derek lo guardò per parecchi intensi secondi, dopodiché nascose una risata sottile come un filo mentre si grattava la linea dura della mandibola.

"A Scott?"

"Cos-? Ma, cosa?! A me!" sbottò animatamente Stiles, digrignando i denti e dondolandosi freneticamente da un piede all'altro. “Dio, avresti dovuto esserci, ehi!” borbottò offeso, dopodiché tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e gli puntò un indice accusatorio contro.

"Sai una cosa? Come vuoi" la sua minaccia provò ad essere più seria possibile, "ti auguro una buona serata in solitudine, Derek."

Tornò al divano per recuperare il suo zaino e metterselo in spalla. "E non spuntare alla mia finestra questa sera, d'accordo?" disse, puntandolo nuovamente con l'indice finché non fu abbastanza vicino alla porta del loft, per poi sbatterla con violenza contro lo stipite.

 

 

"Amico, seriamente, dovreste smetterla."

Scott aveva cominciato ad annusare l'aria prima ancora che Stiles potesse salutarlo. Se il branco era riuscito a rendersi conto della loro cosa dopo dei semplici baci, figurarsi quanto doveva puzzare di Derek dopo la pomiciata, il ginocchio e tutto il resto.

Nei giorni precedenti Isaac non si era impegnato troppo per evitare di guardarli ogni singola volta che li incontrava come se fossero rispettivamente un'oca e una pecora col pigiama. Una volta si era anche fatto abbastanza coraggio per parlargli, un martedì che il resto del gruppo li aveva lasciati soli al tavolo della mensa per rubare un bis di budino al cioccolato.

"Tutto bene, in generale, sai, col branco, Lydia?", "alla grande", ma il problema di Isaac era che aveva degli occhi troppo, troppo grandi e che si spalancavano davvero troppo, troppo nei suoi momenti di minor convinzione. Molto probabilmente aveva paura di far domande più mirate per timore che a Derek non facesse piacere, o più semplicemente a fargli paura era il fatto che lo stesso Stiles avesse una relaz-, no, una _cosa_.

Aveva incontrato Peter solo una volta da quando la minaccia del Darach era cessata, una sola dannata volta che fu lui ad aprire la porta del loft di Derek.

"Chiamami zio" aveva detto con uno dei suoi ghigni sghembi e ricchi di significati in cui gli si formavano delle inquietanti fossette ai lati delle labbra. Si era scostato di lato e gli aveva fatto spazio affinché potesse entrare, senza risparmiarsi un’annusata degna di tale denominazione sulla sua testa.

Il loft stesso forse era pregno di Stiles in ogni angolo e questo non doveva essere sfuggito a nessuno dei suoi inquilini, compresa Cora, che faceva in modo da avere impegni importanti ogni qualvolta il giovane Stilinski fosse lì, e lui non aveva ancora capito se si comportava così perché in fondo non lo sopportava o perché voleva tenersi più alla larga possibile dalla vita sentimentale di suo fratello e ciò che ne comportava.

Certamente dello stesso avviso non doveva essere Peter, che non gli aveva mai ispirato fiducia e meno ancora simpatia e sembrava voler intrufolare spesso il muso in affari che non lo riguardavano, almeno non direttamente. Per questo aveva deciso che avrebbe evitato di rivolgergli sguardo e parola per il resto della vita e che avrebbe cercato di evitare qualsiasi posto in cui si sarebbe fatto trovare.

Quella sera alla clinica Scott non fece troppi complimenti mentre lo sniffava a una distanza di mezzo metro, e sembrò aver trovato più sgradevole il suo odore che quello delle gabbie per conigli che stava pulendo.

"È davvero così tremendo?" chiese Stiles, lanciandosi un'annusata sotto l'ascella. Aveva cominciato anche a farsi la doccia più spesso del solito a causa di quella storia.

"No" rise Scott, "solo che non è il tuo odore. Sembra che tu ti sia buttato addosso una decina di boccette della colonia all'essenza di... Derek Hale" continuò, corrucciando la fronte mentre svuotava un impasto di lettiera e letame di coniglio nel sacco dei rifiuti organici.

Stiles infilò il dito in una delle gabbie già pulite dove un grasso coniglio bianco poltriva indisturbato. "Se esistesse un olio essenziale di Derek Hale saprebbe di, beh..." annusò esplicitamente l'aria, grattando col polpastrello fra le orecchie del coniglio.

"Problemi in Paradiso?" chiese Scott.

Stiles gli indirizzò un gemito d'esasperazione, aggrappandosi alla gabbietta del coniglio anche con l'altra mano.

"Non c'è mai stato un Paradiso. Il problema è piuttosto terreno e non soprannaturale" rispose, notando come non riuscisse ad ingraziarsi nemmeno le attenzioni di un roditore che, inerme, continuava a sonnecchiare.

"Aspetta, c'entra la storia del definire il tipo di relazione?"

"Eh- come lo sai?"

"È che quando pensi di borbottare io ti sento, amico. Soprattutto durante una noiosa lezione di Mrs. Keaton, sai. Ed Isaac ha detto di averti sentito farfugliare di addominali e... ginocchia al corso di inglese."

Stiles serrò le labbra. "Licantropi..."

Scott gli poggiò una mano guantata in lattice sulla spalla. "Stiles. Ginocchia? Seriamente?"

"Non esattamente nel senso in cui intendi tu, Scott" bofonchiò Stiles, tirando fuori l'indice dalla gabbietta, "e non sarà stato il mio ginocchio fra le sue gambe a far ascendere in lui, sai, qualsiasi cosa gli abbia impedito di farlo con me."

Scott scosse lievemente la testa, sorridendo mentre annodava l'estremità del sacco dei rifiuti. "Ehi, mi dai una mano con i gatti?"

Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e lo seguì nello stanzino dei felini, alcuni dei quali cominciarono a ringhiare e a drizzare il pelo.

"Dov'è Deaton?" chiese, mentre Scott gli passava il sacchetto di cibo.

"A visitare un cavallo. Capita spesso che lasci me in clinica, soprattutto ora che non c'è più molto lavoro da quando tutti gli animali impazzirono e... si uccisero da soli. I padroni hanno pensato che Deaton avesse fatto loro qualcosa, le voci girano in fretta."

"Beh, almeno si tiene occupato con altro. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto stava affogando te in una vasca di ghiaccio, mentre Lydia si occupava di me e Isaac di Allison."

"Lascia perdere" disse Scott, e Stiles si ricordò che la sua ferita a causa della Argent era ancora aperta, anzi, forse addirittura in fase di lacerazione.

Cominciò a riempire le ciotole dei gatti, lasciando qualche carezza a quelli meno innervositi dalla presenza di Scott.

"Derek avrà voluto proteggerti" buttò lì Scott dopo un po', "per noi non è facile, sai, le zanne e gli artigli nei momenti di massima adrenalina."

Stiles era grato a Scott del modo in cui cercava sempre di essere carino con lui e con l'intera storia di Derek; non riusciva ad immaginare come dovesse essere stato per il branco scoprire quella cosa così all’improvviso, cominciare a sentire l'odore dell'uno sui vestiti dell'altro e viceversa.

A volte vedeva negli occhi di Allison una strana scintilla, qualcosa che sembrava dire _"non avevo dubbi",_ e Stiles non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa avessero le donne di tanto evoluto a livello percettivo. Non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente, ma immaginava che ci fosse anche l'impronta della sua ferma mano da cacciatrice nel percorso fatto da Scott per capire l'intero catastrofico giro della morte che Stiles e Derek avevano fatto insieme per arrivare a quel punto - perché, checché se ne volesse pensare, era un ragazzo leale, sincero e buono come il pane, ma abbastanza tonto.

Scott non avrebbe mai avuto nulla in contrario in ogni caso, probabilmente sospettava qualcosa sulla sua bisessualità o _sessualità confusa_ da molto prima che arrivassero licantropi, pleniluni e maledizioni nelle loro vite, e nulla aveva mai impedito loro di perseverare nel tempo quel legame tanto inscindibile quanto uno di sangue. Erano cresciuti rispettivamente senza una madre e senza un padre e proprio per questo si erano impegnati per camminare sempre con lo stesso passo, l'uno di fianco all'altro alla stessa distanza, alla stessa altezza, il mento alla stessa inclinazione.

Se Stiles aveva accettato che Scott fosse diventato una bestia per metà con artigli e zanne, di rimando lui non poteva non essere addirittura felice se Stiles lo era, indipendentemente da chi ve lo rendesse.

"Ammetto di averlo pensato anche io, ma guardando te ed Allison, beh, non mi sembra che tu le abbia strappato via qualche organo nonostante ci abbiate dato dentro alla grande" ribatté, chiudendo la gabbia di un micio docile.

"È che tu ed Allison non siete esattamente la stessa cosa" disse Scott.

"Oh, vuoi dire che io sono trenta volte più irresistibile?"

"Parlo a livello, mh, anatomico", chiarì l'amico sebbene non ce ne fosse davvero bisogno. Sospirò e alzò le spalle guardando il pavimento. “E poi io amavo Allison."

Stiles indugiò per qualche secondo sul chiavistello di un’altra gabbia. Fu abbastanza tempo per dar l’occasione a Scott di far circolare aria sufficiente a tentare di correggersi.

"Scusami, sai cosa intendo. Non avrei mai fatto del male a Allison, lei era la mia ancora per controllarmi. L'ancora di Derek è la rabbia, Stiles. Sai cosa vuol dire.”

“Vuol dire che ogni volta che vuole trattenersi dal farsi spuntare i dentoni deve pensare alla sua intera famiglia morta bruciata, a sua sorella uccisa da suo zio, al fatto che abbia dovuto condannare la prima persona che abbia mai amato in vita sua perché è stato un egoista tanto da volerla far trasformare” rispose amaro, piantando lo sguardo sul pavimento. “Non ti sembra improbabile, Scott?”

“Non penso che tu possa arrivare a capire, amico. L’ancora per un licantropo è un discorso che un umano non può...”

“La tua ancora ha un senso. Amavi Allison, non volevi far del male ad Allison, dunque pensavi ad Allison. Perché se Derek non vuole far del male a qualcuno deve pensare a quanto gli altri abbiano fatto male a lui?” sbottò, il filo dei pensieri che inevitabilmente andava a contaminarsi di dubbi. Sospirò rumorosamente e lasciò cadere il sacchetto di crocchette sul pavimento.

“Non è questo il punto, in ogni caso” disse, imboccandosi le maniche della camicia a scacchi.

Scott fece un cenno d’assenso col capo, provando ad infilare la mano nella gabbia di un gatto particolarmente irritato con lui.

“Da quando l’ho conosciuto io non l’ho mai visto seriamente vicino a qualcuno. Tu e lui siete così... diversi. Strani?" disse guardandolo di sottecchi, mentre il gatto gli soffiava contro e rifiutava con un palese ostentamento degli artigli ogni tipo di approccio. “Sembrate... _Red e Toby_ insieme.”

Stiles sputò una risata. “Scusa, _Romeo_ , da quanto hai cominciato a guardarti intorno? Ormai non facevi altro che autocommiserarti per la triste storia con la tua Giulietta.”

“Sto solo cercando di fare l’amico” rispose seccato Scott, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Sai che intendo.”

“Presupponi sempre che io sappia cosa intendi.”

Stiles chiuse l’ultima gabbia e si caricò sotto un braccio il sacco delle crocchette, dopodiché si voltò verso l’amico per schiaffargli una pacca sulla spalla. “E per fortuna lo faccio davvero, altrimenti ci saremmo pestati davvero molte, molte volte.”

“Chi? Io e i tuoi sessantasei chili di pellaccia e ossa fragiline?” lo apostrofò Scott, sostituendolo per riporre il sacchetto al suo posto su una grossa pila di mangimi dagli odori discutibili. 

“Ah-ah” rise monocorde Stiles, tirandogli un buffetto alla nuca mentre era chinato.

"In ogni caso, non per contraddire un Alfa, Scott, ma Derek è stato a letto con, penso, tante persone prima di me, è un licantropo dalla nascita e avrà più autocontrollo di te a riguardo" continuò."Non è questo. Ci deve essere dell'altro. Magari non gli piaccio fino a quel punto."

“Onestamente penso che sia un bene, Stiles. Non dovresti correre tanto. Beh, saranno idiozie, ma la prima volta che ti spogli con qualcuno, _per_ qualcuno” sottolineò, “deve essere speciale. Hai mai pensato al fatto che potresti star sbagliando tattica per, com'è che dici? Definire il tipo di relazione.”

“Definire il tipo di relazione” disse Stiles all'unisono, ridendo insieme all'amico.

“A volte penso semplicemente di aver sbagliato persona” borbottò per poi serrare la mascella e grattarsi la guancia destra con un imbarazzo palpitante. "Non so, Scott. È che Derek mi piace davvero" farfugliò con un'alzata di spalle, aiutando l'Alfa a sistemare la pila di sacchetti di carta.

Era quasi umiliante a diciassette anni avere una cotta tanto avvilente, anche se sicuramente non poteva dirsi nuovo sul campo da gioco: anni di dell’infatuazione per Lydia lo avevano allenato a destreggiarsi fra gli indizi e i sogni ad occhi aperti.

Derek era stato, per primo, il suo sogno ad occhi aperti più lontano dall’infanzia, ed anche se ormai aveva smesso di pensare alle sue cotte come peluche con cui sotterrarsi in una fossa di caramelle e cuscini morbidi, rimaneva per lui l’imbarazzante desiderio di respirare solo il suo odore, di toccare solo i suoi capelli, di guardare solo i suoi occhi.

Immaginava che nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire se segretamente era così invaghito di lui da desiderare di legarlo al guinzaglio e tenerlo sempre al proprio fianco, come qualsiasi bambino avrebbe potuto voler fare con la sua prima sbandata.

Anche se confessare che sbarellava per Derek così tanto che non aveva altro desiderio se non attaccarsi alla sua gamba come un koala ad un fusto avrebbe, molto probabilmente, fatto storcere il naso al suo migliore amico e quantomeno gelare il sangue nelle vene al suo povero padre, non creava nessun problema se rimaneva un segreto mortificante, sì, ma intimo.

Si concedeva di credere la sua infatuazione un dettaglio ben più adulto visto quanto avevano dovuto passare insieme. Stiles aveva salvato la vita a Derek così tante volte che sarebbe stato impossibile, sia per l’uno che per l’altro, rimanere indifferenti come si erano ostinati a fare.

Non avrebbe mai rischiato la vita per salvare quella di qualcun altro che non apparteneva alla sua cerchia; dal momento in cui si era costretto a galleggiare nel bel mezzo di una piscina col suo corpo a peso morto sulle spalle mentre una lucertola mannara mirava alla loro pelle, avevano dovuto accettare un primo stadio di rapporto.

La sera in cui Kali aveva fatto in modo che Boyd venisse ucciso dalle mani del suo Alpha, Stiles si era sentito esattamente allo stesso modo: al freddo, bagnato, ed anche se stavolta aveva solo stretto una spalla di Derek mentre fissava sconvolto il corpo del suo Beta, era stato comunque come se avesse dovuto reggere improvvisamente tutto il peso delle sue paure vivide e dei suoi sensi di colpa ora fitti come il velo di fogliame sulle chiome della riserva.

In entrambi i casi niente lo aveva costretto ad imbracciare quella responsabilità come se fosse stato un onere proprio, ma lo aveva fatto. Si era stretto a Derek come se dipendesse da lui e viceversa, come se il successo di uno comportasse il successo dell’altro e allo stesso ritmo il fallimento. Era stato Derek a perdere i suoi membri, ma Stiles non aveva mai accettato di lasciarlo da solo a quel dolore.

Sua madre avrebbe voluto che nessuno fosse lasciato sfinito al proprio supplizio, e per questo Stiles avrebbe continuato ad occuparsi di Derek, pur senza ricevere un granché in cambio.

Aveva avuto un gran freddo quando l’unica strada valida per salvare suo padre e i genitori di Allison e Scott era stata costringersi al suicidio; sebbene fosse stato solo in quella vasca di ghiaccio, Stiles aveva immaginato che una piccola parte di Derek avrebbe voluto essere con lui in quel momento ed avrebbe voluto accettare di abbracciare il peso delle sue di paure, il morbo soffocante dell’incombente sacrificio.

Era di quella speranza che si nutriva adesso la parte cosciente di sé, quella che non era stata _soggiogata in eterno_ , come aveva spiegato Deaton; la fede nel fatto che Derek un giorno sarebbe stato pronto a ricambiare lo tratteneva a galla. In un modo o nell’altro il suo corpo stava cercando di dirgli che avrebbe ceduto molto presto: era per questo che aspettava che Derek lo riparasse.

"Lydia dice che lo guardi come lo guardava la Blake" sospirò Scott, studiandolo per qualche secondo.

"Vi prego" gemette esausto Stiles.

"Dovresti stare attento, fratello. Con la storia dell'" si interruppe per parafrasare le virgolette con le dita, " _oscurità intorno al cuore_ potresti essere il prossimo Darach ossessionato da Derek. La maggior parte delle sue conquiste erano assassine compulsive."

"La maggior parte delle sue conquiste erano donne" sbottò Stiles in risposta, facendo roteare l'indice all'altezza della tempia in mille sottintesi.

Scott lo guardò e mugugnò dubbioso. "Ehi, potrebbe essere questo il freno di Derek? Il fatto che sei..."

"Sai cosa penso, Scott?" lo interruppe il ragazzo surclassando i suoi pensieri, "che questa cosa mi spaventa. Non sono più lo stesso di prima. Da quando ho rischiato di perdere mio padre, io mi sono reso conto che tutto questo è più grande di me e di tutti noi messi insieme. È morta tanta gente, ed alcune di queste morti gravano sulle nostre spalle. Sapere che nella mia testa qualcosa di sovrannaturale sta facendo il nido mi terrorizza. E se un giorno si svegliasse?”

Scott lasciò perdere i sacchi per mettersi in piedi e guardarlo negli occhi.

"A quel punto è a me che servirebbe un'ancora, perché adesso sono uno come tutti gli altri, Scott, adesso sono terrorizzato. E adesso ho paura che quell'ancora possa essere Derek e che lui si rifiuti di accettarlo."

"Non lo farebbe, Stiles" rispose serio Scott, "siamo un branco, siamo qui l'uno per l'altro e lui non ti abbandonerà." La sua voce tradì un accento d’emozione. Parlare del gruppo lo rendeva fiero.

Stiles roteò gli occhi al soffitto, sospirando. “Vorrei poterne essere convinto quanto te.”

“Ti ricordi quando mi hai salvato al Motel?” continuò Scott, posato, “io ero in una pozza di benzina, ma tu ci sei entrato con me per fermarmi o per seguirmi, e per tutta la vita io sarò disposto a fare lo stesso” disse, poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico. La sua stretta era salda, aveva un che di confortante. Se avesse voluto, Stiles avrebbe potuto aggrapparvisi e venir ripagato per tutte le volte che, mentre Scott si era lasciato inspiegabilmente andare, lui era stato forte abbastanza per entrambi e tutti gli altri.  

Non ci sarebbe potuto essere Alfa migliore, pensò Stiles in quel momento, mentre entrambi si svelavano con un seccante e _stucchevole_ , come lo avrebbe apostrofato Isaac,  luccichio negli occhi.

Scott scosse la testa.  “E non c’è niente in questa testa di cui debba aver paura, a parte, beh, il fatto che tu abbia un disperato bisogno di fare sesso” concluse ridendo con forza.

“Oh, fratello, sul serio?!” borbottò in risposta Stiles, spingendolo per la spalla destra. “Questa si merita proprio una bella mossa alla _double double E_!” gridò, per poi lanciarsi sull’amico cercando di trascinarlo sul pavimento con le braccia intorno al collo.

Scott rise, sfottendolo per i suoi scarsi successi e ribaltando le posizioni d’attacco.

Stiles chiese tregua solo quando finì a terra, l’amico accettò e gli porse una mano per rialzarsi, dicendo che aveva sentito Deaton rientrare ed era meglio che non li beccasse a disturbare i gatti, già abbastanza stressati per quanto sovrannaturale li circondasse.

“So cosa vuol dire essere innamorati” borbottò Scott qualche minuto dopo, mentre riordinava nello scaffale delle medicine con cui Deaton era rientrato e Stiles lo aiutava, spalla contro spalla, “ma che ne dici di una delle nostre vecchie serate? Con l’aumento della paga ho messo da parte un bel gruzzolo per qualche videogame e, sai, anche se vive in casa mia comincia a diventare imbarazzante stare solo con Isaac, per via di Allison e...”

“Ehi, non esiste che il mio migliore amico mi preghi per passare del tempo con me. Anche se odio Isaac e la sua armatura scintillante del cazzo, ci sarò. Quando vuoi.”

Scott sorrise. Stiles ritentò la sua mossa critica mentre era distratto, ma fallì miseramente ed ottenne come unico risultato il trascinarsi a terra un intero piano dell’armadietto.

 

 

Scarabocchiò con furia delle linee circolari sul disegno del tatuaggio di Derek che aveva appena finito sul block-notes. Un'intera pagina fra quelle dei quindici stupidi baci era interamente pasticciata d'inchiostro blu. Quel piccolo simbolo era disegnato ovunque fra le pagine, alcune volte si era messo a calcarlo semplicemente per imparare a farlo dato che arte e mano ferma non gli appartenevano come abilità, altre volte era stato quasi un riflesso naturale al pensiero spontaneo di Derek, della sua pelle e delle sue spalle.

Ricordava ancora perfettamente la prima volta in cui aveva visto il tatuaggio: era stata la sera in cui, alla clinica di Deaton, Derek stava stramazzando a terra con un proiettile di strozzalupo nel braccio. A quei tempi Stiles era stato interessato più al significato del simbolo che, beh, alla schiena perfetta del mannaro, ma ancora se immaginava il tatuaggio lo vedeva sul velo liscio della pelle pallida e sudata sotto le luci dello studio medico.

Aveva finito di schematizzare il quindicesimo catastrofico bacio prima di cena, e la cosa si era rivelata addirittura più breve del previsto visto quanto si fosse limitato nei dettagli. Aveva scritto tremante il numero quindici e vi aveva aggiunto sotto, in paragrafi numerati, "pomiciata", "erezioni" e "ginocchio", quest'ultimo in stampatello, poi solcato da una profonda linea e poi riscritto di fianco a caratteri ancora più grandi.

Aveva omesso i dettagli sulla durata, che tanto non ricordava, e sul rifiuto, che al contrario avrebbe comunque ricordato troppo bene. Una volta tornato in camera, dopo aver gettato fuori l'immondizia ed aver evitato una chiacchierata con suo padre, si era semplicemente steso a letto a pensare.

Recuperare il blocchetto da sotto il cuscino era stato istintivo. Aveva una ricerca d'economia da fare per il giorno dopo, ma avrebbe accettato di essere umiliato dal coach piuttosto che mettersi a studiare in quel momento. Finstock gli avrebbe gridato in faccia in ogni caso, visto quanto lo divertiva spaventarlo.

Quando la pagina fu così intrinseca di inchiostro da cominciare a bucarsi, smise di roteare con la penna sul foglio e lanciò un grugnito stizzito. Il simbolo del tatuaggio si intravedeva ancora in una serie di tratti.

Odiava Derek. Perché non aveva voluto fare sesso con lui? Non gli piaceva abbastanza? Lo reputava troppo goffo e inesperto? Magari l'idea di farlo con un ragazzo gli faceva schifo, o magari, ancora più plausibilmente, tutta la storia dei baci era una messa in scena: forse gli faceva così tanta pena che se l'aveva baciato era solo per pietà e per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, una sorta di pegno che si era sentito in dovere di pagare. Magari faceva tutto parte di una scommessa con Peter, o perché no, di un nuovo piano malvagio di qualche creatura soprannaturale richiamata dal Nemeton.

Il panico lo montò sul serio: e se fosse stato davvero così? Ripercorse a ritroso la storia dei quindici baci sul taccuino alla ricerca di un indizio sufficiente all'apertura di un'indagine. Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione...

"Stiles."

Il frusciare energico delle pagine sfogliate venne interrotto dalla voce di Derek. Stiles sollevò gli occhi per guardarlo come avrebbe potuto guardare nuovamente il Kanima al lavoro su una vittima. Se ne stava in piedi di fronte al letto, immobile e con una curva insolita delle sopracciglia: sembrava tranquillo, ma in qualche modo non del tutto sereno, gli angoli delle labbra appena piegati, come se stesse trattenendo qualcosa.

"Ehi" rispose Stiles abbassando la testa, dimenticandosi di star reggendo una criminosa prova fra le mani e di averlo precedentemente minacciato di non farsi vivo lì. In fondo, non che avesse parlato sul serio. Le minacce su Derek non avevano mai fatto effetto, men che meno le sue.

"Stai studiando?" chiese l'altro, distogliendo lo sguardo sulla scrivania e sul pc portatile fermo sullo streaming di _The walking dead_.

Stiles balzò a schiena dritta. "No, n-, questo è solo uno scarabocchio" balbettò, per poi chiudere il blocchetto con uno schiocco sordo e lanciarlo sotto il letto. Il primo pensiero che formulò fu che non era nella sua forma più attraente e nel suo completo più valorizzante,anzi, la maglietta XXL di _Breaking Bad_ dal _Comicon_ era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe valorizzato chiunque.

Ma tanto a Derek non sarebbe importato in nessun caso, no?

Mise le gambe giù dal letto e poggiò i piedi nudi sul pavimento, mentre Derek rimaneva impassibile lì dove era da chissà quanto e sembrava alla ricerca di qualcosa. Parole? Gesti opportuni? Impossibile dire che cosa cercasse davvero ogni volta che metteva piede negli spazi privati di Stiles.

Il ragazzo guardò con dissenso la porta socchiusa, per poi alzarsi e dirigervisi. "Mio padre non è ancora uscito" farfugliò, appoggiandosi alla maniglia, senza però spingerla, chiedendo un tacito permesso.

"Sta salendo" gli rispose invece Derek, come se non fosse stato un problema.

Stiles si tuffò per metà in corridoio e appena sentì i passi dello sceriffo su per le scale tornò dentro, chiuse la porta con un tonfo e si lanciò su Derek spintonandolo verso l'armadio e inveendo in sussurri gracchiati.

"Che fai ancora qui?! Sei l'ultima persona che vorrebbe vedere in camera mia!" ragliò agitato, mentre apriva l'anta per ficcarlo fra le felpe e le magliette nonostante le sue proteste.

"Non muoverti e non farti sentire!" gli ordinò dando fine alle sue obiezioni, la prima della quale asseriva che non c'entrasse lì dentro, cosa effettivamente vera visto che doveva abbassare la testa al di sotto l'asse delle stampelle.

Stiles fece appena in tempo a chiudere l'armadio che suo padre aprì la porta della camera.

"Stiles, è tutto okay?"

"Pa-papà" bofonchiò visibilmente nervoso il ragazzo, dando una pacca all'anta del guardaroba, "certo, ci siamo visti dieci minuti fa, è tutto alla grande."

L’uomo entrò; fra le mani aveva il giaccone della divisa e sembrava abbastanza preoccupato.

"Lo so, figliolo, è per questo che chiedo: non hai parlato molto a cena, non è da te."

Stiles si appoggiò con una spalla contro l'armadio e incrociò le braccia al petto, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore. Divertente, adesso il vecchio lupo chiuso nell'armadio avrebbe saputo che aveva preso la storia del divano peggio di quanto pensasse.

"Sono solo un po' stanco. Anzi, penso che andrò a dormire subito quindi chiudi pure la porta a chiave quando esci, va bene?" rispose, mettendosi addirittura a sbadigliare, benché anche la recitazione non rientrasse esattamente fra le sue competenze.

Lo sceriffo annuì. “Un tempo in questa città non c’era bisogno di chiudersi a chiave in casa propria, nemmeno di notte” disse come se stesse pensando a voce alta. Continuava ad avere sul volto la stessa espressione in pena, come se in qualche modo non fosse sicuro di sé.

Stiles ricordava di aver visto la stessa faccia poche volte in vita sua, ed erano state occasioni davvero poco piacevoli, come la morte di sua madre e il suo licenziamento la sera del ballo. Rimase immobile appoggiato al guardaroba, cercando gli occhi di suo padre che guardavano il soffitto come se stesse per crollare sulle loro teste. Improvvisamente si sentì quasi in colpa per essere stato assente durante la cena o, ancora meglio, durante tutto l’arco di una vita.

"Se ci fosse qualcosa che non va" continuò il suo vecchio, esitando sull’orlo di un discorso che forse aveva fatto centinaia di volte nella propria testa, "tipo altri mostri, eventi soprannaturali o cose così che ti preoccupano, me lo diresti, giusto?"

Stiles sorrise,si batté un pugno al centro del petto due volte e poi gli rivolse il segno della pace. "Niente più segreti, sceriffo Stilinski." Si sentì una merda, visto che il più grande dei segreti era accucciato nell’armadio. Ma sapeva che le cose con suo padre _dovevano_ andare per piccoli e misurati gradi.

"Niente più segreti" asserì con un cenno del capo lui, muovendosi poi piano verso il corridoio.

Stiles lo seguì e si fermò sull'uscio della porta. Stava per augurargli buon lavoro quando suo padre si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo oltre propria spalla, mentre indossava il giaccone.

"Senti, come va con la ragazza? Lydia?" Il suo tono di voce era più rilassato; forse cercava di essere meno pesante di quanto lo era stato col discorso sul soprannaturale e le sue stranezze a cena.

"Lydia?" gli fece il verso il ragazzo, alzando le spalle in un’espressione di sufficienza. "Bene, bene, alla grande. Siamo buoni amici." Lo erano davvero da quando tutti a scuola avevano cominciato a reputarla matta e la sua schiera di false amicizie si era sciolta come sale in un bicchiere d’acqua.

"Amici?"

"Ottimi amici!" esclamò falsamente entusiasta Stiles, facendo addirittura un occhiolino.

Lo sceriffo si voltò completamente, e la sua espressione si aggravò in quella di qualcuno che guarda un cane stupido che abbaia al suo riflesso in uno specchio. Stiles si costrinse a respirare a labbra strette e muscoli tesi. Non di nuovo _il discorso_ , non di nuovo _il discorso_ con Derek nella stessa stanza...

"Pensavo che foste qualcosa di più" borbottò lo sceriffo scuotendo la testa come se lo stesse quasi rimproverando. Suo figlio non poté fare a meno di chiedersi perché tutto questo interesse proprio in quel maledetto momento; improvvisamente la sua vita sentimentale era diventato l’argomento più gettonato della casa solo perché a cena aveva lasciato una fetta di pizza nello scatolo.

"No, papà, Lydia è un'ottima amica, ma in quel senso, sai, proprio non avrebbe funzionato. Era ora che lo capissi, ci ho messo un po' ma..." aveva cominciato a blaterare, anche se non sapeva bene verso quale direzione guidare il discorso per non essere disapprovato da suo padre per la sua incapacità nelle relazioni sentimentali o _ucciso_ perché un ragazzo era nascosto nel suo armadio.

"Prova ancora, fallisci ancora, fallisci meglio" lo interruppe lo sceriffo, questa volta con un sorriso a metà fra lo scherzo e un tentativo di conforto. Stiles bloccò il suo sproloquio per guardare nuovamente il suo vecchio negli occhi, uno sguardo lucido che sapeva d’imbarazzo e in un certo senso di _empatia_. Si chiese quante volte vedesse il volto di sua madre nel suo.

"Penso sia una frase di..."

"Beckett" sbottò di colpo Stiles, serio.

“Mi uccideresti se sapessi di chi stavo per dire” rispose lo sceriffo sogghignando sincero, mentre si sistemava il distintivo. Stiles si protese per aiutarlo, sebbene non ce ne fosse bisogno. Prese la spilla fra le dita e si lasciò pungere i polpastrelli dalle punte smussate della stella, per poi dare due pacche leggere sul petto di suo padre.

“Buon lavoro, papà.”

“Buona notte.”

Derek uscì dall’armadio prima che la volante dello sceriffo fosse fuori dal viale. Non era esattamente dell’umore peggiore che avesse mai avuto, ma certamente non sembrava tranquillo come quando era arrivato.

Stiles gli indirizzò un sospiro nervoso ed esausto, mentre scuoteva la testa.

“I miei vestiti puzzeranno di te per settimane, ora” sbottò, stringendo la radice del naso fra l’indice e il pollice della mano destra.

“Lo fanno già. Ed io non puzzo.”

Il ragazzo si avvicinò per scagionare la stoffa di una delle sue magliette che si era impigliata alla cerniera della giacca di Derek. “Questa è mia” disse trionfante, sollevando la t-shirt e lanciandola di nuovo nel cumolo di vestiti nel guardaroba.

“Tuo padre è preoccupato per te” mormorò Derek, chiudendosi l’anta alle spalle.

“Sì, lo è fin troppo da quando ha scoperto tutto, sai: Scott che è un licantropo, Mr. Argent che è esattamente quello che sembrava essere, ovvero un inquietante individuo con un capanno d’armi usate per scopi non esattamente legali, la mia professoressa d’inglese che è un druido oscuro, te che sei il suo fidanzato lican-”

“Conosco l’intera storia, Stilinski.” Derek circoscrisse il perimetro della sua camera per fermarsi di fronte alla finestra e appoggiarsi a braccia conserte al davanzale, guardando di profilo l’orizzonte muto e nero di una Beacon Hills insolitamente tranquilla. Stiles alzò le spalle e si sedette alla propria scrivania.

“Mi ricordo la prima volta che sei comparso come un fantasma in camera mia” disse, per poi ridere, “a quei tempi sapevi dell’esistenza del rasoio. Probabilmente diventare Alpha e poi di nuovo Beta ti ha cancellato il ricordo, o qualcosa del genere” continuò, chiudendo il portatile.

Si sarebbe aspettato una minaccia non troppo velata o anche solo uno sguardo sinistro, ma nulla di tutto ciò arrivo. Derek era un’ombra perfettamente immobile alla sua finestra, il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava ad intervalli regolari, i suoi occhi guardavano verso un buio talmente fitto che sembrava difficile anche solo trovarlo lontanamente interessante.

Eppure, nel panorama lugubre di una strada senza confini nitidi chissà cosa lui riuscisse a vedere.

Stiles si grattò una guancia, sentendo improvvisamente freddo. “Stavo solo dicendo che sei cambiato.”

“Già” rispose repentinamente l’altro, scottando Stiles con uno sguardo improvviso e incisivo. “Adesso ho ritrovato una sorella. In qualche modo ho avuto vendetta e contemporaneamente ho smesso di cercarla.”

Il diciassettenne annuì e si alzò in piedi con vigore. “Esatto. Adesso puoi essere... una persona normale” esitò, facendosi avanti a piccoli passi, “che fa cose normali.”

In altre circostanze avrebbe fatto un elenco specifico ed infinito di _cose normali da fare_ che lo incorniciavano all’interno di un vissuto quotidiano di coppia fra loro due; avrebbe detto a Derek che non c’era nessun problema se lo toccava, se faceva sesso con lui, ammesso che volesse per davvero; gli avrebbe fatto notare che non c’era nulla di male nello smettere di giocare a fare gli eroi, ogni tanto, e che nella sua vita di cose improbabili e ai limiti dell’assurdo ne aveva vissute abbastanza da desiderare che smettessero di accadere.

Ma quando Derek diminuì di pochi passi la distanza che li divideva, negli occhi l’ombra nitida di una preoccupazione, Stiles non volle aggiungere altro. Quando l’altro gli afferrava il polso, come fece in quel momento, era un chiaro avviso: _smetti di parlare, anche se solo nella tua testa._

Trovava quasi ironico che lui, Stiles Stilinski, diciassettenne sproloquiante per eccellenza e dalla lingua più svelta di Beacon Hills, avesse accettato di rinunciare alla parola in favore di una muta e perfetta comunicazione non verbale con la persona più antonima che avrebbe mai potuto incontrare.

Derek lo guardò. “Dobbiamo parlare” sibilò, monocorde.

“Ehi” sussurrò in risposta, inarcando un sopracciglio, “tu sei quello a cui avevo detto di stare lontano da camera mia, o sbaglio?”

Derek gli lasciò il polso per pizzicargli il naso con violenza, fino a farlo gemere e pregare di smetterla.

“Derek, a cuccia, ho capito, ahi-ahi, ho capito, ho-ca-pi-to!” urlò con voce nasale, picchiando il Beta sulle spalle e cercando di indietreggiare. Nonostante fossero _diventati qualcosa_ , non aveva mai smesso di andarci giù pesante con le sue zampe.

“Senti” annaspò con occhi lucidi Stiles, massaggiandosi le narici una volta che fu liberato, “abbiamo cose serie di cui parlare. Dovremmo darci una calmata, tutti quanti.”

“Stiles, ascoltami attentamente per una volta.” Derek sembrò ignorare senza troppe cerimonie qualunque intenzione di cominciare un discorso lentamente e con premesse leggere.

“Non è come pensi. Il novantotto percento delle volte non è come pensi tu, perché sei un cocciuto ragazzino dalla bocca troppo larga e che potrebbe essere usata per attività più liete.”

“Oh, ora si capiscono molte cose” borbottò Stiles, asciugandosi le lacrime dalle palpebre inferiori. Derek lo riportò al suo silenzioso posto con una semplice occhiata e lui dovette accettare.

“So che cosa sta girando nella tua testa: il Darach è eliminato, la minaccia degli Alpha non è più una minaccia, gli Argent non ci danno più la caccia, stiamo tutti bene e lo saremo a lungo, giusto? Non è così, Stiles. Tu, Scott e Allison nemmeno immaginate che cosa avete aperto. Il Nemeton ha di nuovo tutto il potere che gli serve, in poco tempo Beacon Hills non sarà più Beacon Hills.”

Il ragazzo tirò su col naso, guardandolo negli occhi serio. Derek sembrava concentrato e in qualche modo frustrato per le sue stesse parole e preoccupazioni. Stiles non riusciva a capire in cosa il discorso potesse c’entrare con loro o il fatto che volesse, beh, fare sesso; era l’ultima cosa di cui Beacon Hills e il soprannaturale in generale dovessero preoccuparsi.

Derek parve leggergli nel pensiero. Sospirò a labbra unite, strette con forza, e chiuse le palpebre lentamente. In quel momento, per il ragazzo sembrò quasi di vedere il suo riflesso allo specchio.

Al mattino, dopo il tormento di una notte insonne, si svegliava e rivolgeva allo Stiles distrutto che lo guardava in speculare la stessa espressione; si passava le mani sul volto, calcava con forza i solchi delle occhiaie, alla fine serrava la mandibola e abbassava le palpebre pigramente.

Si chiese se Derek fosse stanco, distrutto al pari e se fosse altrettanto bravo a nasconderlo. Odiava pensare che potesse essere tormentato quanto o anche solo la metà di come lo era lui.

“Ho perso il conto di tutte le volte che l’ho detto, ma... le persone intorno a me finiscono solo col ferirsi” lo sentì sussurrare, mentre risollevava le palpebre con una ritrovata flemma invidiabile.  “È che quando una cosa sta andando bene, Stiles, c’è tutto il tempo necessario perché cominci ad andare male.”

Stiles schiuse le labbra trattenendo a stento un fiume di parole, sorpreso di ascoltare quelle di Derek almeno quanto lo era stato al loro primo bacio. Andò a cercare la sua mano con la propria per unirle, strinse le sue dita, le carezzò, le intrecciò le une alle altre, polpastrelli contro nocche, una coppia di palmi bollenti e perfettamente combacianti.

“Questa era una specie di legge di Murphy?” disse dopo una serie di secondi interminabili in cui aveva voluto conservare un silenzio brusco e imbarazzante. A modo suo anche Derek sembrò felice del fatto che l’avesse spezzato, guardava le loro mani come se stesse concentrandosi solo sulla loro stretta impacciata, intima e insolita.

Effettivamente Stiles riusciva a comprendere il punto di vista di Scott: ad un paio di occhi esterni dovevano sembrare davvero la coppia più disfunzionale di sempre, così maldestri e asimmetrici nei momenti più personali. Era capitato, a volte, che non riuscissero a coordinarsi nemmeno nel piegare la testa quel tanto che bastava per baciarsi, figurarsi quanto buffi dovevano sembrare mentre cercavano di intavolare un discorso serio e si stringevano la mano.

Ma a Stiles non disturbava; anzi, in qualche modo rendeva la loro _cosa_ più interessante. Erano una macchina che andava ben oleata e spesso, una tv dall’antenna capricciosa e che andava equilibrata. Gli piaceva. Nonostante fosse scomodamente imbarazzante fare la figura del cretino ogni due per tre (ad ogni modo ormai non aveva più un certo livello di dignità da preservare) era anche curioso e pazzesco l’atteggiamento insicuro di Derek nei suoi confronti, quasi fosse alle prime armi come lui.

Dopo tutto ciò che avevano dovuto affrontare, immaginava, la loro strada non poteva non essere tutta in discesa, non importava in quante buche avrebbero ceduto le ruote del carro.

In quel momento capì parte di ciò che Derek aveva voluto dirgli; nel suo linguaggio fatto di sottintesi e silenzi che sapevano dire molto più delle parole, Derek aveva provato a spiegare che aveva paura per lui, _per loro_ , che era angosciato dall’idea che più si sarebbero avvicinati e più lui sarebbe stato in pericolo.

Da una parte, il lato imbarazzatamente infatuato nella testa di Stiles non poté fare a meno di cominciare a gongolare. Dall’altra, sapere che Derek non avesse ancora sconfitto l’idea che ogni disgrazia che capitava nel raggio dei suoi affetti personali fosse per colpa sua lo preoccupò.

In nessun modo voleva essere per lui la causa di un'altra sua pena. Era per questo che voleva che Derek stesse con lui, era per questo che ne aveva un bisogno intenso, viscerale. Solo con lui Stiles non avrebbe ceduto, e se sarebbe rimasto in piedi anche Derek lo avrebbe fatto.

“Non mi accadrà niente...” borbottò, a occhi bassi. “E se anche dovesse, non sarebbe per causa tua.”

“Non parlavo solo di te” rispose Derek, traendo un sospiro.

Stiles trattenne per sé una smorfia offesa, incrociò le braccia al petto e, evitando costantemente lo sguardo dell’altro, fece passare la lingua sul filo dei denti, reggendo nuovamente un silenzio rassegnato.

“Tu sì che sai come uccidere un _momento_.”

Derek sembrò squadrarlo con sufficienza, le labbra strette e la fronte corrugata, ma alla fine la sua faccia si piegò in un sorriso appena accennato, il suo respiro sbuffò una risata. Le loro mani scottavano ancora della stretta goffa in cui si erano raccolte, in qualche modo la traccia lasciata su uno dalla pelle dell’altro prudeva in modo tenue, come la sensazione di una carezza segnata da dita bollenti.

“La senti?” sussurrò con un lieve cenno del capo.

“Cosa?” Stiles sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.

Derek si morse il labbro inferiore, i suoi occhi sembravano guardare la stampa sulla t-shirt di Stiles, ma quando alzò una mano per puntellargli l’indice al centro del petto, come se stesse indicando qualcosa, lui capì. _L’oscurità_.

“Non lo so” rispose Stiles, stendendo le braccia lungo i fianchi e stringendosi nelle spalle, “non so come sia essere infettati dall’oscurità, a volte potrei sentirla, ma come la riconosco da un mal di testa o da, mh-diarrea?” sbottò, cambiando volutamente i toni dal discorso.

“Sei il solito.”

“Sono serio” sbuffò, andando poi ad accarezzarsi il petto lì dove Derek lo aveva indicato. “Consigli?”

Derek sospirò, flebile. “A volte sento il tuo odore in modo particolare” disse, distogliendo lo sguardo sul resto della stanza come se stesse cercando qualcosa. “ _Stanco_ ” sottolineò, guardando nuovamente Stiles.

“Puoi rimanere?” chiese di rimando lui, con un tono di voce così molle e rassegnato, _stanco_.

“Dunque è questo” marcò in risposta il Beta, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “Non riesci a dormire.”

“Solo a dormire, giuro che non- sì, non ti molesterò” continuò pigro Stiles, piegando l’angolo destro delle labbra in un sorriso che stentò a sbocciare. Derek gli incorniciò il volto con le mani e si chinò a baciarlo, leggero come se in realtà avesse solo voluto accarezzarlo con le labbra.

Assentì impacciatamente, si sfilò le scarpe punta contro tallone e si tolse la giacca.

_Sedici_ , contò spossato Stiles, mentre si lasciava andare sulla spalla di Derek nel proprio letto.

 

 

Isaac guardava Stiles come se fosse stato un condannato a morte, le sue labbra appena schiuse lasciavano scivolare un sospiro di pena per lui, allo stesso tempo manteneva una postura rigida, quasi all’erta, mentre giochicchiava distrattamente con le leve analogiche del controller aspettando che il suo personaggio respawnasse.

All’inizio, Stiles aveva pensato che fosse ancora per il suo odore, la sua _cosa_ con Derek, ma più andavano avanti e più non poteva non infastidirlo.

“Okay” sbottò esausto, lanciando il controller sul letto di Scott dopo aver perso la partita, “dimmi tutto, signor _ho degli occhi così grandi che non posso non fare pena alla gente_! Vuoi che ti spieghi per filo e per segno come fa l’odore di una persona a finire addosso ad un’altra?!”

Scott, seduto sul pavimento di fronte alla console, si voltò a guardarli entrambi, mangiucchiando del pop-corn. “Che succede?”

“Succede che è da quando sono arrivato che mi sta inquietantemente fissando” sbottò Stiles al limite di una crisi, puntandogli l’indice contro, “sono stanco di lui e del suo sguardo! Come se fossi io quello che vuole portarsi a letto l’ex del suo capobranc-”

“Volevo solo sapere se tu sapessi” lo interruppe Isaac, senza cambiare espressione. Per quanto in genere gli piacesse prendersi gioco di lui con il suo scialbo sarcasmo, in quel momento sembrava serio e a modo suo anche preoccupato per Stiles, come se stesse avvertendo qualcosa sulla sua pelle.

“Cosa?!” scoppiò irruento lui, allargando le braccia.

Isaac guardò prima Scott, come se cercasse il consenso per parlare, ma l’Alfa dava l’impressione di saperne meno di tutti, alternava lo sguardo fra l’uno e l’altro, confuso.

Lo sguardo del biondo si posò nuovamente su Stiles. Scosse la testa lento, stringendosi nelle spalle, come se a quel punto stesse cercando conferma solo in se stesso.

“Io non lo sento più” disse, inspirando a pieni polmoni, “è da un giorno che non sento più Derek, Stiles. È come se fosse andato via. È rimasto solo... solo addosso a te.”

 

Il loft era vuoto, più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato. Spoglio, buio, senza Derek.

Stiles sentiva la testa scoppiare come se stesse annegando. Qualcosa lo stava trascinando sul letto di un fiume senza direzione mentre correva da una stanza all’altra, cercando una traccia, un indizio.

Il buio divorava i suoi passi che echeggiavano fra le mura spoglie come se fossero stati battiti di un tamburo; a tratti gli sembrava di sentire solo il suo respiro, un frenetico ansimare che bussava contro i suoi timpani e gli congelava i polmoni, lasciava entrare dentro un freddo umido e intenso, quasi doloroso.

La scala a chiocciola fece un gran fracasso quando la scalò con foga tenendosi al corrimano. Il piano superiore era ancora più freddo, misero. In camera da letto, le lenzuola sfatte erano il ritratto meschino di un’assenza grave e pesante che abbracciò tutto il resto della casa solo nel momento in cui Stiles ci si lasciò cadere, scoprendole gelide sotto i palmi e fra le dita. Erano stropicciate, accartocciate su se stesse, ma fra di loro solo il vuoto.

Scott lo raggiunse, ma si fermò sull’uscio della camera come se si fosse imposto di rispettare un’intimità robusta ed angosciante. Dietro di lui, Isaac saliva lento i gradini della scale, annusando l’aria come se si trovasse nella cella di un detenuto ormai già condannato ed inviato all’ultimo dei suoi respiri. I suoi passi sul ferro battuto erano l’unica cosa che scandiva il tempo fra le quattro mura del loft.

Stiles strinse forte le lenzuola in un pugno, sentendo il battito del cuore galoppare contro le tempie.

“Alla fine se ne è andato, Scott” disse incolore,  “non era qui per noi- per il branco” continuò mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore. Le ginocchia gli tremavano, le ossa della gabbia toracica sembravano aver cominciato a stringersi dolorosamente sugli organi. Intorno a lui, nella visione periferica del suo sguardo, la stanza di Derek e lo specchio di Beacon Hills aldilà delle vetrate giravano vorticosamente.

Non sapeva se Scott gli stesse parlando, probabilmente non riusciva a sentirlo. Era un attacco di panico.

“Si è rifiutato” disse in un sussurro che si spezzò a metà, “si è rifiutato.”

 

  1. **Troppo indietro**



"È stato come se non fosse più lei."

Lydia si scostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, guardando il trancio di pizza che aveva fra le mani come se fosse stato un insetto che le si arrampicava addosso. Era evidente che non aveva fame, oltretutto mangiare su una panchina al parco non doveva essere il _top_ delle sue aspirazioni da signorina per bene, ma in quel momento Stiles non aveva nulla di più da offrirle. Era il festival della pizza, lui e Scott avevano sempre mangiato su quella panchina da quando erano stati autorizzati ad andare in giro da soli.

"Allison non era più Allison. Mi puntava l'arco contro e i suoi occhi erano... neri" continuò la ragazza, alzando lo sguardo verso la chioma del pino sopra le loro teste. "Mi sono sentita come mi sentivo con Jackson quando era strano. Quando ancora nessuno mi spiegava cosa diamine stesse succedendo" disse, piccata.

Stiles deglutì a vuoto. Anche il suo trancio era quasi per intero, l'olio colava nell'incarto e lui continuava a guardare le macchie. Si era imposto di fare un salto al festival solo perché era nei piani, lo era sempre stato. Non avrebbe mai voluto rompere la tradizione, anche se Scott, al contrario, non aveva avuto remore in merito, e se da una parte Stiles poteva comprendere la sua paura più che fondata di trasformarsi in mezzo alla gente, dall'altra non capiva come aveva potuto abbandonarlo così.

Era cominciato tutto da _quella_ sera. L'oscurità era venuta fuori, aveva cominciato a manifestarsi.

Scott era terrorizzato dall'idea di non poter più padroneggiare la licantropia come aveva fatto fino a quel momento: la sua ombra era una bestia di soggezione, lo seguiva nella sua forma mostruosa ovunque e alterava i suoi sensi nervosi e percettivi, distruggeva la solidità del suo ruolo di Alfa e creava terra bruciata intorno a lui.

Allison sembrava perseguitata da spiriti vendicativi: le allucinazioni si impadronivano di lei in ogni momento del giorno, coinvolgevano qualsiasi ambiente in cui si trovasse e chiunque fosse con lei. Il fantasma di sua zia Kate seminava il panico nella sua coscienza, corrompeva la sua freddezza di calcolo e inevitabilmente la sua mano ferma d'arciere.

Per quanto riguardava Stiles, erano giorni che non riusciva a leggere più nulla, la dislessia era costante, disturbante e ancora più potente, nei momenti in cui si imponeva di riuscire il respiro gli veniva meno così come i sensi. Dormire era altrettanto impossibile, incubi di ogni genere continuavano a tormentarlo: erano continui, infiniti, inespugnabili come le prigioni di una fortezza da cui non sarebbe mai potuto uscire, continuava a ricaderci ed ogni volta che si svegliava non accadeva mai per davvero, almeno non finché lo faceva urlando, le lenzuola in un mare di sudore e collera, impotenza, terrore.

Gli attacchi di panico erano tornati, frequenti e distruttivi.

La vita, anche le cose più semplici, continuavano a sottoporlo a sfide a cui costantemente perdeva. Si sentiva come se qualcuno avesse scelto improvvisamente di dare un senso alla sua cadenza di fallimenti.

_"Prova ancora. Fallisci ancora. Fallisci meglio."_

Per quanto avrebbe continuato a perdere, la meschinità del sacrificio continuava a giocare con il suo corpo agonizzante per le ferite, come gatto e topo, per cui lo pungeva, lo molestava, lo incoraggiava e lo costringeva al confronto, lo batteva e lo rispediva irrimediabilmente giù, eppure nel suo fallimento lo premiava per il gradino conquistato, per il _meglio_.

"So che cosa significa" mormorò, alzando le spalle. Il peso dell'insonnia gravava sulla sua testa come la lama affilata di una ghigliottina, i suoi occhi erano uno specchio lucido d'esaurimento. "Ho provato un paio di volte la sensazione del tuo migliore amico che vuole ucciderti. Credo di non voler ripetere."

"Vorrei potervi aiutare" frignò subito dopo Lydia, gemendo esausta, "ma non so davvero come potrei."

"Non devi crucciarti." Lanciò l'incarto con l'intera pizza nel cestino accanto alla panchina.

Lydia guardò la sua ancora una volta come se fosse nauseata, ma non la gettò. Il formaggio filava tutto verso il fondo dell'incarto trascinando con sé il salame. Non sembrava affatto qualcosa che avrebbe mangiato, e Stiles guardandola per un attimo si chiese cosa gli fosse venuto in mente.

Solo meno di un anno prima avrebbe speso un capitale per portarla a cena nel migliore ristorante della California, un posto elegante, di classe, dove lei si sarebbe sentita perfettamente a suo agio, dove si sarebbe incastrata alla perfezione col contesto. Non gli piaceva ciò che vedeva, non gli piaceva Lydia con il volgare incarto di una pizza da una bancarella del festival.

C'era un equilibrio naturale per cui le cose dovevano seguire la propria scia di sempre, e quella non era la scia di Lydia.

Le cose che cambiavano si corrompevano.

Le strappò il trancio da mano e lo gettò nel cestino. Lei sembrò quasi sollevata, anche se lo guardò come se contemporaneamente lo stesse temendo o stesse presagendo la possibilità che un attacco di panico fosse in arrivo.

Stiles trattenne il respiro e serrò la bocca, grattandosi la nuca. Lydia gli accarezzò il ginocchio che si scontrava con il suo, ed entrambi provarono a focalizzarsi sulla realtà per non cadere nel baratro del tormento psicologico e rimanere a galla.

Era un sera non particolarmente fredda; il parco non era il posto più affollato di Beacon Hills, ma qualche giovane coppia passava davanti la loro panchina di tanto in tanto e rompeva la bolla di alienazione in cui l'istinto li raccoglieva, nervosi e stremati. La leggerezza con cui il mondo prendeva la propria vita li nauseava e li sconfortava.  

Lydia sospirò, immensi minuti dopo. "Pensi che abbia un collegamento?" La sua domanda rimase sospesa nel vuoto. "Insomma, tutti e tre avete cominciato a cedere la sera in cui abbiamo scoperto che Derek era andato via. Può essere una coincidenza?"

Stiles giunse le mani e le sfregò lentamente l'una contro l'altra, guardando per terra. "Scott crede che sia perché in qualche modo il branco ha perso una... _copertura_ , una mano. Siamo più vulnerabili e stressati."

La ragazza annuì blandamente, come se stesse cercando una soluzione nelle sue parole. Guardò con occhi lucidi il profilo di Stiles. "E tu, invece, cosa credi?"

Lui fece un cenno con la testa lento e rassegnato, si piegò su se stesso per poggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia e strinse la radice del naso fra le dita.

"Perché io credo che..." esitò la ragazza, deglutendo, "credo che Scott e Allison siano caduti solo dopo che sei caduto tu perché sei la colla, Stiles. Tu mantenevi tutto in piedi e quando Derek se ne è andato sei crollato, ed è crollato anche tutto il resto" disse, la voce incrinata, spossata.

Stiles semplicemente annuì.

"Scott aveva detto che non se ne sarebbe andato. Sapevo di aver bisogno di un'ancora, e sapevo che Derek poteva rifiutarsi di esserlo, Lydia, ma Scott pensava che non se ne sarebbe andato. Siamo un branco, sai, per loro queste cose contano, o almeno dovrebbero. A quanto pare non per tutti, o forse siamo stati noi così stupidi da credere che Derek volesse farne parte? A volte non mi spiego come abbiamo fatto noi a capitare nel suo casino. Ti immagini quante di queste idiozie ci saremmo risparmiati se solo quella notte non avessi trascinato Scott nella riserva?! Forse se non avessimo saputo niente come tutta Beacon Hills sarebbe morto qualcuno in meno, sicuramente Jackson non sarebbe stato trasformato e non sarebbe andato via, tu non avresti subito quello che ti hanno fatto e Erica, Vernon, Mr. Harris sarebbero vivi. Magari Peter avrebbe semplicemente ucciso Derek, e _poof_ " si fermò per recuperare fiato, "sarebbe tutto finito."

Era stato convinto che quella sera Derek fosse venuto a confessare di temere che gli sarebbe potuto capitare qualcosa per causa sua e che non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare, che fosse venuto per metterlo in guardia ed elencargli punto per punto tutte le clausole del contratto prima di lasciarglielo firmare, prima di lasciarlo accettare i rischi che comportava stare con lui, che avesse avuto vergogna di dire in altre parole che lo avrebbe protetto.

Era stato un idiota a pensare che pur essendo la coppia più disfunzionale di sempre, Dio, sarebbero stati bene da morire, che Derek fosse venuto per dimostrargli che ci sarebbe stato, sempre.

In realtà se ne era già andato.

Dall'ultimo bacio fino a quando Isaac non aveva sputato fuori l'odore dell'assenza, Stiles aveva camminato in un corridoio di specchi frantumati sul pavimento: aveva corso tanto veloce da perdere il fiato e non sentire dolore, ma quando si era fermato il suo intero corpo aveva fatto male da morire; i polmoni erano stati vicini al collasso, i suoi piedi erano diventati stracci di sangue e carne, era rimasto paralizzato nello spasimo, incapace di tornare indietro o andare avanti.

Lydia lo guardava afflitta. In quel momento Stiles capì di aver fallito: aveva ufficialmente deluso lei, Scott, Allison e suo padre, che aveva rinunciato ai turni di lavoro notturni per rimanere a casa a prendersi cura di lui quando si svegliava in preda alle grida, che lo cullava fra le braccia come se fosse stato ancora un bambino, reprimeva la propria paura affondando la bocca fra i suoi capelli e accarezzandogli le spalle.

"Non se ne sarebbe dovuto andare" ripeté, incolore, gli occhi lucidi, "però lo ha fatto. È tutta colpa mia."

 

Stiles cercava di mantenere insieme i pezzi di se stesso.

Non fu esattamente una mossa intelligente andare al loft di Derek, ma aveva guidato fin lì senza una vera e propria coscienza. Una volta che era stato nell'ascensore, non era nemmeno sicuro di aver premuto il bottone che quello aveva già cominciato a salire.

Si sentiva a disagio, scoperto. La luce al neon ronzava sulla sua testa, i cavi cigolavano con costanza, i suoni echeggiavano nella tromba, si schiantavano contro le quattro mura e a ritmo cadenzante scoccavano nella mente di Stiles, scandendo la crucciante salita.

Aveva spesso bisogno di rumori che scandissero il suo tempo, negli ultimi giorni. A volte nel silenzio il mondo sembrava quasi bloccarglisi intorno. Solo ascoltare qualcosa, soprattutto se rumori simili e abbastanza costanti, lo aiutava a non estraniarsi nelle allucinazioni e lo ancoravano ad una realtà che non era solo sua, non era lo specchio crepato della sua psiche corrotta. 

Probabilmente era un'abitudine che radicava origine alle ore silenziose passate nella camera d'ospedale di sua madre, quando l'unica cosa a tenergli compagnia era il _beep_ regolare delle apparecchiature.

Non lo avrebbe stupito: l'oscurità si stava nutrendo dei suoi ricordi e delle sue abitudini; quando pensava vedeva tutto in bianco e nero, ed anche se le parole si calcavano nella sua testa non le sentiva davvero, non c'era mai l'eco delle voci. Era come vedere una vecchia pellicola muta.

Quando l'ascensore si fermò la cabina gemette, le porte si aprirono stranamente silenziose. Fu l'enorme porta del loft a rintronare contro i cardini mentre la spingeva.

Stiles non fu nemmeno stupito quanto avrebbe dovuto essere nel trovare Isaac seduto a gambe incrociate sul tavolo di metallo di fronte alle vetrate. Il loft era stata casa sua per molto tempo dopo la morte del vecchio Lahey; se Isaac sembrava essere così in confidenza con quelle quattro mura non era un motivo per lui per essere stupidamente geloso.

Non aveva nemmeno sollevato la testa per guardarlo, doveva averlo sentito arrivare da un pezzo ormai.

Stiles scese i gradini con non-chalance, sebbene indifferenza e disinteresse fossero le ultime cose che il suo corpo, provato da martiri fisici e psichici, riuscisse a dimostrare. Il suo volto era giorno dopo giorno più pallido e scavato.

Si guardò intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa, ma non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse lì: non si era mai aspettato di trovarvi risposte, o addirittura Derek; tantomeno Isaac, ma visto che erano lì entrambi non potevano ignorarsi come se stessero semplicemente ciondolando nella sala di un museo.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo" disse Isaac dopo un po'. Stiles stava girando lentamente su se stesso, come se si aspettasse che da un momento all'altro le pareti si staccassero da dove erano e venissero giù.

"Che-che intendi?" sbottò, incolore.

Isaac sciolse le sue gambe e le fece penzolare giù per il lato lungo del tavolo, afferrandone i bordi fra le mani.

"Pensavo che saresti venuto prima. Che saresti venuto tutte le ore, o perlomeno tutti i giorni."

"Per aspettarlo?" sputò fuori Stiles, acido, piantando con forza i talloni sul pavimento.

"Sì..."

Gli occhi lucidi di Isaac avevano il colore della risacca.

Stiles lo guardò con i pugni serrati intorno all'orlo delle maniche. "Piangevi?"

Isaac sussultò in una risata stinta, spiccia. La luce dei finestroni lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio di cui non era degno, era quasi incorporeo, un fantasma dalla presenza invadente eppure posata. Era come se fosse stato messo lì da qualcuno perché infastidisse Stiles, ma allo stesso tempo scandisse il tempo che gli scorreva intorno e lo tenesse a galla.

"Ci sono strani odori, qui dentro..." spiegò, tirando su col naso, "uno fra tutti è il tuo. Sa di cose tremende" si interruppe per studiare l'espressione di Stiles ed ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, "sa di abbandono." Scese con un balzo felino dal tavolo e infilò i pollici nelle tasche dei jeans, puntando il suo sguardo trasparente contro le travi del soffitto.  

"Se mi concentro su questo punto" continuò, circoscrivendo con dei passi lenti una circonferenza al centro del loft, "riesco a sentire l'odore del sangue di Boyd. E sento addirittura quello di Erica che lui si portava ancora addosso." 

Stiles guardò nervoso i piedi di Isaac e la linea di tormenti che si lasciavano dietro. In un flash il corpo livido di Boyd sembrò essere di nuovo lì, e lui lo stava guardando dall'alto, alle spalle di Derek; era esattamente nello stesso identico posto in cui era quando Vernon era stato ucciso.

Chiuse le palpebre, le stropicciò col dorso della mano destra e quando li riaprì c'erano solo lui e Isaac, che aveva smesso di girare lo guardava come se gli vedesse un cappio legato intorno al collo e si stesse chiedendo se stringerlo o sfilarglielo.

"Ricordo sempre meno di quello che vidi mentre ero nella vasca" mormorò Isaac monocorde, facendo un cenno con il capo, "è come se in fondo non fossi mai stato lì con loro. Non ricordo Erica... morta."

Stiles inspirò. Fu quasi rincuorante sapere che non era l'unico a trascinare ancora il peso inopportuno delle vittime che le loro vicissitudini avevano fatto a Beacon Hills. Spesso sembravano tutti in grado di dimenticarsene facilmente, come se si fosse trattato di uno schiocco di dita.

Scott, Lydia, Allison, rispettavano e tenevano fede di chi non c'era più, ma in un modo non esattamente umano Stiles si sentiva profondamente piegato dalla _morte_ di chi lo aveva circondato, come se i loro fantasmi si fossero aggrappati ai suoi capelli, ai suoi vestiti, alla sua pelle e si lasciassero trascinare da lui inermi e spossati.

Li vedeva spesso durante gli incubi, sentiva le loro voci durante gli attacchi di panico. C'erano ancora, le loro condanne erano errori vividi stampati erroneamente sul conto della sua coscienza, nonostante la sua palese innocenza, nonostante più di tutti gli altri li sentisse.

Aveva da sempre sfruttato il lavoro di suo padre per giocare a cercare cadaveri, a sfidare il trapasso, ma in quel momento più che mai avrebbe voluto cancellare le immagini remote eppure vivide di tutti i morti che aveva visto e contato sulle proprie dita.

Isaac, in un modo diverso, aveva memoria semplicemente del loro dolore; il suo sforzo di ricordare e vivere le sensazioni sottopelle era quanto di più apprezzabile Stiles potesse riconoscergli.  

Respirò inconsciamente piano, cauto, come se non volesse contaminare ciò che lo circondava.  

"C'è ancora l'odore di Derek" biascicò il biondo, cupo. "Non so cos'è, ma mi ha ricordato mio padre."

Stiles abbandonò per un secondo la difensiva e si morse uno spicchio morbido di labbro inferiore. 

"Penso che se avessi potuto sentire il suo odore quand'era vivo sarebbe stato esattamente come questo: avrebbe puzzato di angoscia, tormento ma anche di determinazione. E, beh, con l'aggiunta di una sbornia colossale e del mio sangue sui suoi vestiti, più qualche malattia, probabilmente."

"Quindi è questo che fanno i luponi forti e determinati come te?" borbottò Stiles, tirando su col naso e allargando le braccia, "piangono sul passato? Non venirmi a dire che..." si interruppe, respirò a fondo poi continuò, astioso, "non venirmi a dire che Derek odorava di angoscia quando se ne è andato, Isaac, perché non cambia esattamente nessuna delle cose come sono ora!"

"Non sto cercando di cambiare le cose" ribatté incolore Isaac. "Non mi importa se ce l'hai con lui, Stiles. Non farò niente di quello che credi gli altri dovrebbero fare per te, non sei esattamente mio amico e io non sono tuo, ma ero- sono amico di Derek. Sarò sempre e comunque un suo Beta. È per questo che ho sentito che se ne era andato mentre Scott no."

"Non c'è niente che gli altri dovrebbero fare per me, _io_ dovrei fare qualcosa per me: smetterla di infilarmi nei fottuti casini che non mi appartengono!" urlò, puntando un dito contro Isaac mentre la sua voce vibrava nervosa e sovraccarica. "È impossibile che ogni volta che pensi che le cose stiano andando finalmente bene poi precipitino giù", continuò spossato, sentendosi i palmi e le gambe prudere per la tensione.

Si rese conto solo in un secondo momento di aver usato le parole di Derek, parte di ciò che gli aveva detto prima di sparire. 

Per un attimo non gli importò dell'umiliazione: era distrutto per l'abbandono e il mondo intero lo aveva visto, adesso anche Isaac. Se il suo dannato sacrificio non avesse divorato parte della sua sanità mentale probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a nascondere il dolore come l'aveva sempre nascosto in tutta la sua vita, avrebbe guardato sempre in avanti facendo finta di niente e chi lo circondava non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto di lui, ma in quelle condizioni era difficile distinguere il male dalla malattia.

Stiles era un profilo di muscoli, carne, tendini, ossa e distruzione; come un reattore nucleare stava implodendo distruggendosi.

"Non guardarmi come se fossi un insignificante umano" sibilò, stridendo i denti.

Isaac fu una maschera ingenua di franchezza, mentre lo guardava oltre il ventaglio fitto di ciglia lunghe e nere e, con gli occhi socchiusi, incrociava le braccia al petto come un padre paziente e indulgente.

"È questo il punto Stiles: sei tu a guardare me come la bestia che sono. Forse è per questo che Derek se ne è andato... temeva che un giorno avresti cominciato a vederlo per come è davvero."

"Non dire idiozie..." La sua voce vacillò, mentre abbassava lo sguardo verso il pavimento.

"È solo quello che penso io."

"Il mio migliore amico è esattamente come te, okay? Non siete... bestie. Anche se ora odio tutto questo io non rinnegherò mai nessuno di voi" sputò, per poi deglutire a fatica. "Ne faccio parte!"

"Tu hai una scelta, Stiles" rispose Isaac, piatto. "Probabilmente Derek ha voluto dartela."

"Vi sbagliate entrambi. Non ho una scelta..." mormorò, risoluto, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.

"Ho scelto di non avere una scelta per stargli vicino, e nessuno lo ha mai capito."

Isaac fu il fantasma che scandì il suo tempo ancora per poco. Dopo minuti, forse sopraffatto dagli odori, dagli echi, da Stiles, lo lasciò solo, rispettò il suo dolore e respirò le polveri della sua auto-distruzione per un'ultima volta prima di chiudere la porta del loft.

 

 

Scott bussò al finestrino della Jeep; aveva sotto un braccio il casco della sua moto, le sue mani erano visibilmente sporche di grasso e olio.

Stiles gli fece cenno di salire dall'altro lato.

"A volte penso che i gemelli non abbiano mai smesso di farmi scherzi, ma poi li trovo scodinzolarmi intorno per entrare nel branco e, io... beh, è solo la mia moto che fa schifo." Chiuse con forza lo sportello, parlando con tono tiepido e rassegnato. "È una bella vergogna."

"Roscoe ne ha passate molte di più" sospirò Stiles, dando una pacca affettuosa al volante dell'auto, "ma resistiamo, come le disgrazie in questa città." Mise in moto ed abbandonò il parcheggio affollato dell'istituto.

"Ma avete un pessimo senso dello stile" mormorò Scott, per poi sorridere, puntando un gomito sullo sportello. Si guadagnò qualche istante di silenzio, guardando il profilo della scuola finché il suo cellulare non vibrò nella tasca dei jeans. Stiles non ebbe bisogno di chiedere per sapere che si trattava di Kira: il sorriso ebete di Scott, che fino ad allora solo Allison si era guadagnata, era costantemente in agguato nei paraggi della nuova arrivata.

"Sono contento di essere tornato quello di prima" disse Scott, dopo aveva digitato qualche messaggio. "Sai, ero terrorizzato dall'idea di fare del male a qualcuno non potendomi controllare. E sono contento anche per Tate e sua figlia."

Stiles fece un cenno col capo, alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchietto retrovisore solo per constatare che riusciva a leggere la targa della scuola alle loro spalle. _Beacon Hills High School_. Non aveva dovuto esitare o soffermarsi su nessuna lettera in particolare. Dopo l'annebbiamento dei suoi sensi, ogni volta che si apprestava a leggere sentiva il suo cervello guizzare come un tendine. Era una sensazione insolita.

"E, certamente, sono contento anche che mio padre abbia smesso di mettere il bastone fra le ruote del tuo" continuò Scott dopo qualche minuto, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del cellulare.

Stiles inclinò la testa di lato, guardandolo con un sospiro paziente. "Fa piacere anche a me."

"Tuo padre aveva bisogno di concludere quel caso. Noi abbiamo chiuso la porta" si fermò per puntellare l'indice contro la tempia, "nella nostra mente. Lo abbiamo gestito, Stiles."

Le parole di Scott erano cariche di una serenità tenera. Ora che si era scoperto nuovamente in grado di padroneggiare i suoi istinti Alfa stava ricostruendo la sua quotidianità con i pezzi giusti. Era premurosamente fiducioso ed in qualche modo cercava di coinvolgere in tutto ciò anche il suo migliore amico, sebbene ottenesse in cambio ogni volta una passività incolore, solo a volte appena partecipe.

Sebbene Allison non gli avesse aperto gli occhi, Scott era stato comunque in grado di capire che qualcosa non andava.

"Perché noi lo abbiamo gestito, _vero_?"

Stiles ingranò una marcia in più serrando le labbra, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada e le braccia rigide. Sentiva lo sguardo di Scott attraversarlo come se non lo stesse guardando davvero, eppure la sua improvvisa apprensione pesava nell'abitacolo come se fosse stato un macigno sul tettuccio.

Alla fine inspirò, sfiancato. "Riesco a leggere" borbottò, scrollando le spalle appena.

"Lo so" rispose pacato Scott, annuendo.

Stiles provò ad ignorare il bisogno di sollevare le dita intorno al volante per contarle, ma alla fine fu vinto.

Scott inarcò un sopracciglio, inspirò a fondo. "Ma senti ancora tutto il resto. Le allucinazioni, gli attacchi di panico, gli incubi... soffri ancora" constatò, improvvisamente cosciente e adirato.

"Perché?!"

"Non lo so" sbottò teso, tirando su col naso. "La mia porta non si è mai chiusa."

Per un lungo attimo nessuno dei due riuscì a respirare. Stiles sentì le gambe gelare al solo pensiero del tormento che gli procurava chiudere la porta del bagno mentre si lavava o quella della camera quando andava a dormire. Sospirò a fondo e giocò coi piedi sui pedali solo per non lasciar andare le gambe alla paralisi.

Scott abbassò lo sguardo verso il cambio. "Derek è in città, Stiles" mormorò, parlando piano e monocorde. Sapeva che Stiles fosse a conoscenza del ritorno di due degli Hale. "Dovresti parlargli, deve essere per causa sua che tu non riesci a..."

"E dirgli cosa, Scott? Pregarlo di tornare da me perché il mio sistema nervoso sta crepando?! È patetico addirittura per uno come me" sbottò con rabbia Stiles, premendo inavvertitamente il piede sull'acceleratore.   

"No, non è patetico! Quando Allison mi lasciò, io le dissi che l'avrei aspettata!" ribatté determinato l'altro, stringendo i pugni. "Se sei davvero innamorato avrai sempre qualcosa per cui varrà la pena."

"Tu amavi Allison, ricordi? Lo hai detto tu. La differenza è sostanziale" mormorò Stiles roco, spostando lo sguardo su di lui per qualche secondo, solo per fargli vedere il suo ghigno appena sarcastico.  

"Sai che cosa intendevo allora" si ostinò Scott.

Stiles sorrise, amaro. "Presupponi sempre che sappia cosa intendi" sospirò, neutrale, stringendo le mani sul volante per reprimere l'istinto che ancora una volta lo costringeva a contarsi le dita.

Scott sembrava starsi trattenendo da un'esondazione di rabbia e _delusione_ , e Stiles pensò che era esattamente quello che si meritava: aveva già visto l'espressione di Lydia, vedeva tutte le notti quella di suo padre, mancava solo Scott.

Era tutto cominciato perché non voleva tradire la fiducia dei suoi amici, ma aveva fallito già molti giorni prima. Si era ostinato a credersi un giunco alto, resistente ed vigoroso, ma nel mezzo delle sue convinzioni si era spezzato come una canna d i bambù. Il suo intero corpo aveva fatto _crack_ , le sue fibre si erano incrinate e rotte.

Era stato la colla, aveva detto Lydia, che aveva tenuto in piedi il fragile castello di carte del branco, ma la prima tempesta l'aveva sciacquato via ed il vento aveva spazzato tutto il resto.

Era stato Stiles _non mi piego_ Stilinski. Ora era semplicemente spezzato.

Scott sospirò, testardo. "Dovresti parlargli, anche solo per sapere perché se ne è andato."

"Non mi serve chiedergli perché se ne è andato se so perché non è rimasto."

_Non si può piantare il seme per un roseto in mezzo al ghiaccio e aspettarsi che attecchisca. È questo il momento in cui capisci che non hai bisogno di risposte che ti eri illuso di volere._

_Non c'è spiegazione di Derek che potrebbe alleviare il tuo dolore, sai già tutta la verità._

_Ma questo è anche il momento in cui ti senti trascinare verso il basso, come ti succede di notte, fra le coperte, quando non sai come reagire e semplicemente ti senti cadere in un vuoto che non c'è._

_Dapprima, sei paralizzato. Provi a muovere le gambe, ma non ti sembrano quasi più tue; è come se tu non le riconosca e loro non riconoscano te, semplicemente non ti rispondono. Sono un appendice parassita del tuo busto, vuoi tagliarle. Non sono tue, ma non sai come altro potresti spostare i piedi dai pedali, eppure vuoi mutilarti._

_Alzi lo sguardo sulla strada. È sgombra, illuminata dal cielo scoperto di Beacon Hills. Appena sotto il tuo sguardo la lancetta dei chilometri schizza, avanti e indietro, come un metronomo, ma Roscoe procede a velocità costante, sfida l'aderenza dell'asfalto mangiando spazio, fulminea, ti sembra impossibile non schiantarti._

_Perché non sta succedendo? Senti le ruote slittare sulla strada, la velocità potrebbe uccidere te e Scott in questo momento. Potreste rimanere entrambi incastrati fra le lamiere dopo lo schianto, magari qualcosa ti trapasserebbe da una parte all'altra dello sterno, magari il tuo migliore amico morirebbe spezzandosi l'osso del collo contro il parabrezza. Rimarresti solo, agonizzante ad aspettare la tua morte mentre l'aria si riempirebbe dell'odore di benzina._

_Ti rendi conto improvvisamente di quanto spesso sei stato in pericolo solo guidando, la tua sicurezza crolla, è una voragine che ti si apre sotto i piedi. La paura monta nuovamente, repentina: perché la strada non si disgrega sotto di te? Potrebbe accadere in qualsiasi momento, Roscoe precipiterebbe nel crepaccio e ti trascinerebbe giù con lei._

_Le tue mani seguono il destino delle gambe, si immobilizzano sul volante. Cominci a non sentirne più la consistenza sotto i palmi, anche loro non ti appartengono più. Ti senti un busto senza articolazioni._

_Forse Scott ti ha afferrato una mano per qualche secondo. Non ne sei sicuro, perché non puoi sentirlo in nessun modo, né sulla pelle né nella tua testa. Vedi appena le sue dita stringere con forza la tua spalla, senti appena un formicolio intenso, come se uno sciame di insetti ti stesse camminando addosso, ed è esattamente questa l'unica sensazione che riconosci in tutte le parti del tuo corpo che sono a contatto con qualcosa._

_Respiri sempre di meno, nonostante ci provi. È come se qualcuno stesse svuotando la Jeep d'ossigeno._

_Improvvisamente Roscoe sussulta, la carrozzeria fa un tuono sordo, come se qualcosa ci si fosse schiantato contro. Serri con forza le palpebre per concentrarti sulle mani, ma il formicolio ti stronca, la parestesia ti fa dimenare come se stessi ballando fra le fiamme._

_Gridi e riesci a sentirti. I tuoi arti si risvegliano, esattamente come i suoni ed i rumori intorno a te._

_Un piede di Scott è fra i tuoi, sta calcando il pedale del freno con furia._

_Apri gli occhi ed un'ombra ti avvolge. Un volto è schiacciato contro il parabrezza di Roscoe. È una giovane donna dai capelli lunghi, rossicci, il viso lattiginoso e con una costellazione di lentiggini chiare._

_Esala il suo ultimo respiro contro Roscoe, che si ferma brusca, in mezzo alla strada. Il contraccolpo scaraventa il cadavere a terra._

_Scott è sotto shock al tuo fianco, il suo piede non molla il freno, la sua mano sulla tua spalla mostra un accenno di artigli che, quasi sicuramente, avrebbero potuto ucciderti._

_Ti svegli con una maschera di terrore. Non puoi aver ucciso una donna... non puoi. Non hai mai ripreso a respirare._

_Sollevi le dita dal volante, cominci a contare con una foga sgomenta, ad ogni numero contrai sterno e polmoni alla ricerca d'aria, ma continui a fallire. Riuscire a contare ti sembra un'impresa impossibile, com'era leggere. Quando arrivi al sette i tuoi occhi si chiudono, ti sembra di star svenire, ma Scott tuona il tuo nome in un ringhio._

_Otto, nove, dieci... undici._

_Una voragine si apre sotto la Jeep e inghiotte tutto._

Quando si svegliò era in un letto umido e freddo, ma non era il suo. Si rese conto solo quando tentò di respirare che fino ad allora aveva gridato.

Una mano gli stava tenendo la sua, e non aveva nemmeno provato a fermarlo o a tranquillizzarlo.

La sentiva bollente, palmo contro palmo, dita fra le dita. Era una stretta intima e impacciata.

"Stiles."

"Non sei vero."

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Sei come tutto il resto, come tutto quello che mi è capitato negli ultimi giorni. Sto ancora sognando."

"Stiles..."

"Ho addirittura paura di contare le dita, mi sveglierei, e fin ad adesso... sei l'incubo migliore che abbia mai fatto."

"Dovresti riposare ancora un po'."

"A che scopo? Sto già dormendo..."

Un pizzico, doloroso e breve sul dorso della mano. Stiles gemette.

"Pensi ancora di star dormendo?"

"Non penso più niente. So solo che Derek non sarebbe mai tornato."

"E perché?"

"Perché non ha niente a Beacon Hills."

"E cos'ha in tutti gli altri posti del mondo?"

"Non lo so. Non gliel'ho mai chiesto... deve essere qualcosa di bello."

"Cosa senti, Stiles?"

"Freddo. Ed ho paura."

"Perché non sei riuscito a chiudere la tua porta?"

"Perché in fondo non ho mai smesso di sperare che tornassi. L'ho lasciata aperta."

"Non sono mai andato via con l'intenzione di farti del male, Stiles."

"E allora perché? No, Cristo, non voglio saperlo."

"Non volevo ferirti. Non voglio farlo tutt'ora.  Sono andato via perché mi servivano risposte che solo una persona poteva darmi, sono andato a cercarle."

"E le hai trovate?"

"Più o meno."

"È bello parlarti di nuovo, ma ancora credo di star sognando. Non ricordo l'ultima volta che mi sono addormentato, né che mi sono svegliato."

"Stiles... Io- no, pensavo che fossimo ancora in tempo."

"Che intendi?"

"Che andandomene non sarebbe successo tutto questo."

"Carino. Quindi io ero dieci passi in avanti nel nostro rapporto?"

"Ero io ad essere dieci passi indietro."

"Tu mi baciavi e... tutto il resto."

"Lo so. Volevo farlo."

"...Ma?"

"Ma non avrei dovuto."

"Sapevi che mi sarebbe successa una cosa simile?"

"Lo sospettavo, ma pensavo che fossimo ancora in tempo, ancora troppo indietro. Te l'ho detto."

"Sapevi che saresti stato la mia ancora?"

"Sì."

"E sei andato via?"

"Sì."

"Cosa volevi dirmi quella sera?"

"Volevo che tu fossi preparato, ma non ho saputo come dirtelo. Ho sperato che capissi."

"Tu hai sperato che lo stupido _umano_ Stiles capisse?"

"Non essere ridicolo, Stiles. Credo molto di più nella tua intelligenza che nella mia."

"E quindi perché, secondo te, non ho capito?"

"...non eri pronto. È questo il problema: non riesco mai a capire quando le persone sono pronte."

"Potresti capirlo se solo parlassi con loro, Derek."

"Lo so."

"È per questo che non hai voluto farlo con me, perché ero troppo avanti."

" _Ancora_ , ero io ad essere indietro."

"È stupido che tu lo dica."

Derek sospirò, profondo, avvolto dal buio della sua camera.

"Ogni volta che mi avvicinavo a te io _la_ sentivo, Stiles. Sentivo il freddo che stava montando."

"Non cambiare argomento, lupo dei miei stivali."

Della risata di Stiles sentì solo uno sbuffo. Vide le sue labbra bianche piegarsi ed i suoi occhi funerei illuminarsi per un breve istante, prima di tornare bui come il cielo.

"Questo è decisamente più importante."

"Non per me, sono un adolescente arrapato con una psiche discutibile. C'è dell'oscurità in me, okay, ormai ci convivo. Non saprò più distinguere cosa mi succede per davvero e cosa no, ma è okay. Non so se ho ucciso una donna investendola, oggi."

"Dormivi da quattro giorni, Stiles."

"E Malia? Mio padre?"

"Quello era vero. Lei sta bene, è sana e salva. Anche tuo padre. Non lo hai sognato."

"Scott? E Allison?"

"Stanno bene anche loro. Le loro porte sono chiuse."

"Quindi quand'è che ho cominciato a sognare?"

Derek serrò con forza la mascella, ma si strinse nelle spalle.

"Questo non posso saperlo."

"Quindi sei vero?"

La voce di Stiles era improvvisamente rotta, incrinata.

"Sono io, Stiles. Mi dispiace."

Derek gli prese la mano e la strinse con forza. Era caldo e perfettamente giusto.

"E credevi davvero a tutte quelle idiozie sulle cose che stanno andando bene e finiscono irrimediabilmente male?"

"A quante pare. Anche se prevenire non è stato possibile."

"Non farlo. Non crederci."

"Perché?"

"Lo odio. Meriti molto più del credere che sei la causa di tutto ciò che di spiacevole ti accade intorno, Derek."

"È così."

"Questa volta."

"E tante altre."

"Sto bene. Stiamo bene."

Derek abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato. Strinse con più forza la mano di Stiles. La sollevò per annusargli le dita, premerci le labbra contro e chiudere gli occhi respirando _lo_.

"Stiamo bene..." ripeté.

 

  1. **Stiamo bene**



Derek aveva sfidato ogni limite comprensibile. La notte del plenilunio non era molto lontana e stressava le sue già sensibili percezioni, messe costantemente alla prova dal gigantesco polpettone di emozioni a cui il suo corpo e la sua testa si erano piegate da quand'era tornato.

L'adrenalina vibrava sotto pelle come una gentile ma dinamica scarica elettrica, le mani pizzicavano d'aspettativa, i suoi occhi, predatori, cavalcavano ogni fascio di buio e ne leggevano le forme attraverso senza la benché minima difficoltà. La notte era scura e la sua camera affondava nel nero;  non capiva cosa potesse riuscire a vedere un umano come Stiles in quel momento, e sa da una parte la questione sollevava alcune domande, dall'altra non poteva non essere sollevato: non sapeva come dirgli che avrebbe potuto trasformarsi, anche solo in parte, mentre, _beh_.

Come aveva detto quell'idiota quando gli aveva elencato tutti i modi in cui avrebbe potuto farsi perdonare? _"Definire il tipo di relazione",_ aveva contato sul quinto dito della mano destra, ghignando serafico. Aveva avuto il volto scavato e una flebo nel braccio, eppure non era mai sembrato tanto felice.

Avevano dovuto ricoverarlo visto che era rimasto praticamente in coma per quattro giorni. Melissa si era occupato di lui in prima persona, ed era stata anche il tramite fra lui e Derek quando non poteva entrare fuori dall'orario delle visite o, peggio ancora, c'era già lo Sceriffo.

L'ospedale in genere, e ancor più l'intera stanza di Stiles, così piena di fiori, palloncini e odori di gente che gli voleva bene, lo avevano mantenuto in costante stato di agitazione. Si era sentito in colpa per averlo ferito tanto forte da far cedere la parete a cui tutto il branco si era appoggiato.

Tutte le notti si era appostato fuori dall'ospedale e aveva ascoltato ciò che veniva dalla sua camera: i suoi amici che portavano gli argomenti delle lezioni o più semplicemente rimanevano con lui anche un pomeriggio intero, Scott che, nonostante i rimproveri di sua madre, gli si sdraiava di fianco sul letto e condivideva con lui qualche partita con la PSP, Lydia che veniva a lamentarsi dell'odore di spirito e disinfettante, ma categoricamente rimaneva più di tutti anche solo per stare in silenzio.

Stiles aveva avuto un sorriso in più per lui per quante volte era entrato in quella stanza. Derek era sempre stato teso, aveva sfiorato il ragazzo solo per sistemargli il cuscino dietro la schiena. Generalmente si sedeva di fianco a lui, a volte gli teneva la mano quando gliela chiedeva, poi semplicemente cominciava ad ascoltare.

Erano passate delle settimane dai giorni del suo ricovero e, Stiles, molto genuinamente, non aveva perso tempo per far pesare a Derek la responsabilità delle sue promesse.

Sentì le sue dita chiudersi intorno al suo polso. La mano fu guidata a posarsi su un suo fianco gelido.

Stiles era sempre freddo. Le prime volte che lo aveva toccato e lo aveva scoperto gelato come neve aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente a causa delle sue condizioni fisiche. L'intero branco aveva sperato che col riprendersi della sua psiche sarebbe tornato come sempre. Persino Melissa aveva detto che non era una condizione medica, la sua temperatura corporea risultava nella norma a qualsiasi esame.

Semplicemente era come se fosse avvolto da una coperta, una patina gelida.

Stiles non era sembrato preoccupato.

_"Viviamo in California, non sarà un problema"_ aveva detto, _"diciamo che questa è una cosa in più con cui dovrai avere a che fare per farti perdonare. Avrò bisogno di molto più calore fisico di quanto immagini."_  

Derek aveva imparato a conviverci, sebbene non potesse fare a meno di provare a risolvere la situazione, ma persino il suo, di calore, sembrava non trovare spazio nello spessore di freddo che vestiva la pelle di Stiles. Il contrasto, però, li allietava e faceva sospirare il ragazzo di piacere, ed era un ottimo incentivo a dormire spesso insieme.

"Ne hai ancora per molto?" chiese Stiles, a voce bassa ma un po' civettuola, stringendo la presa delle cosce intorno al suo bacino. "Se aspettiamo un altro po' si asciuga" continuò, ridendo e impasticciandosi le mani del lubrificante avanzato sulle dita di Derek. 

Derek sospirò, profondo. Poggiò l'altra mano sul ginocchio di Stiles carezzandolo col pollice e cercò le parole giuste, guardando su verso il soffitto.

"Non voglio farti male" cominciò. Non gli era mai successo di essere così teso nella prospettiva di fare sesso con qualcuno. Stiles non era più esattamente un'ombra di fragilità, anzi, era più determinato e seccante di quanto fosse stato prima, ma ora che aveva visto con i propri occhi quanto fosse in grado di ferirlo era semplicemente terrorizzato dall'idea di poter sbagliare ancora. Avrebbe potuto spezzarlo, se avesse voluto. Perché lui? Stiles era "Stiles _non mi piego_ Stilinski", perché fra le sue mani doveva essere così debole, corruttibile?

Non voleva ferirlo ancora. Si sarebbe impegnato fino alla morte per non farlo.

Si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto essere chiaro, su tutto.

"Potrei... trasformarmi" mormorò, roco, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo per seguire il profilo degli occhi di Stiles.  

"Trasformarti, lo so. Scott me l'ha detto, _capita_. Ehi, pensi che abbia paura?"

Derek sbuffò una risata disinteressata. "No. Certo che no."

"Bene, perché non ne ho" gli rispose, sorridendo, "non sono mai stato così lontano dalla paura."

In quegli stessi attimi Derek stava ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore e seppe che stava mentendo, ma probabilmente quella paura che sentiva galoppare contro il suo sterno, oltre il lembo sottile della sua pelle gelida, con lo stesso rumore che avrebbe fatto una scolaresca di bambini su degli spalti, era quella di un ragazzino qualsiasi che si spogliava per la prima volta davanti alla persona per cui prova qualcosa.

Distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, sentendosi andare a fuoco. Stiles provava qualcosa per lui.

E lui? Come poteva conciliare una vita di rimpianti e angoscia con la sensazione annichilente di svuotarsi di tutto, tutto il _brutto_ , per qualcuno? Per qualcuno che non era una manipolatrice adulta come Kate Argent o una squilibrata appena conosciuta come Jennifer Blake? Qualcuno che era Stiles, l'ancora dell'intero branco, l'albero maestro, con la consapevolezza che metterlo a rischio avrebbe potuto significare portare via a qualcuno un figlio geniale ed altri un amico leale?

Ci aveva pensato per giorni e giorni. La sera che era stato nella sua camera da letto prima di partire, aveva trovato solo il fantasma di quanto più desiderabile avesse mai avuto: Stiles, incatenato a risentimenti ed paure che non erano sue, che non lo rispecchiavano, che in nessun mondo ed in nessuna epoca sarebbero mai dovute appartenergli - e solo e soltanto perché era Stiles.

Quella notte aveva avuto voglia di curarlo, una voglia sfibrante di fronte al suo senso di impotenza. Mentre dormivano insieme aveva cercato di caricarsi del suo dolore senza successo, perché non era fisico, ma proprio per questo molto più profondo e pericoloso. Stiles aveva tremato fra le sue braccia tutta la notte fingendo di dormire, finché non era crollato sul serio, e anche se significava che stava male, anche se faceva comunque paura da morire, per qualche ora era stato come trovare il suo punto felice, quello in cui si era addormentato sereno, e in cui le sue dita si erano aggrappate alle sue braccia come fossero stati un'ancora e uno scoglio.

C'era una tempesta che infuriava sopra il pelo dell'oceano, una barca che ballava in preda alle onde e imbarcava acqua, ma l'ancora era sempre stata fissata per tutto il tempo, finché Derek, andandosene, non ne aveva spezzato la catena.

Non voleva più farlo. Non voleva più essere troppo indietro. Voleva che Stiles fosse il suo punto felice, come lui era il suo, voleva amarlo fino ad annientare se stesso e il passato per alzare le fondamenta del presente.

Gli strinse una mano, gli baciò la spalla e cominciò ad entrargli lentamente dentro.

Stavano bene.

_State bene._


End file.
